A Dance In The Rain
by Serenity984
Summary: Sora becomes bored and her two favorite guys come to her rescue. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A Dance In The Rain

Heavy raindrops hit the side of the glass, splattering across the window that the red headed girl looked out. The street below her window laid empty, wet from the tears of heaven. The smell of water rose from the hot sidewalk and seeped into her home. 'I am utterly bored!' Sora sighed, turning her back against the door window and slowly sliding down the glass to sit on the floor. A book lay on the floor beside her and the girl kicked it away. 'Stupid book. I thought for sure that would be a good story to read!' Drawling up her long legs, she rested her chin on her knees. Her mother had sent her home early from the flower shop because of business being slow. For three whole days, it had done nothing but rain. People didn't want to leave their homes unless they had too and now, the electric was out. She was in the middle of a good mystery movie when a loud boom echoed through the walls of her home. Then with a few flicks, the lights went out. Her whole neighbourhood lost electricity. Lucky, as reading Sora's mind, Mimi had called her and talked for hours releasing some of the boredom. However, because of the time zone difference, the called had ended much too soon. Now Sora sat alone in her house with nothing to do.

"Sor!" The door flew open and Tai was standing at the threshold, "I have come to take you away from this gloomy little house!" He threw his hands in the air as if he was reciting a poem to the whole world.

"TAI!" Sora raced over and embrace the boy who swung her around in a circle, "My hero!" She threw back her head and laughed. Tai, growing up along side of Sora, was known as the son her family never had. He was welcome into their home as if he too lived there. His parents felt the same about Sora.

"Hey," another voice came from behind Tai.

"Matt?" Sora released herself from Tai's embrace. "It's been awhile. How are you!" She slipped her arm around his neck, giving him an embrace.

"Good," He said, pressing her body tight against his. "You look great."

"So do you," She pulled back, looking into those deep blue eyes.

"Everyone agreed that I am the best looking out of the group," he lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really!" Sora smirked, "I bet Mimi would have a different opinion!"

"On the contrary, she is the one who said I was. I didn't know how to dress but I was the good looking one," Matt smiled playfully at her.

"Yeah well…you ready?" Tai interrupted them.

"For what?" Sora glance back and forth, trying to read the two boys eyes.

"Tai," Matt rolled his eyes, "Decided that he was bored. Of course if he is bored then the rest of the world must be also."

"Were you not bored?" Tai looked over at Matt.

"So he gets this bright idea…"

"And it's a whopper of one!" Tai leaned against Sora's wall.

"That everyone should start a game of soccer…" Matt gave Tai a glance.

"What better way to past the time!" Tai shrugged.

"Since I was the only one who would open the door when he came knocking…" Matt continued.

"The others were hiding. Kari claimed that mom and dad would kill her if she went out in the rain." Tai nodded his head, "I think she may be right."

"Tai figured that I would do," Matt finished.

"Well…not really." Tai shook his head, "No offences but I can't play against Matt. That is like playing against my shadow. I figured, if you wanted to play that is, you could be on his side. Maybe that way he has a ….well it be certainly be more entertaining for me."

"Are you saying that I couldn't win?" Sora raised her eyebrows, "And stop leaning against the wall, you are leaving a wet trail!"

"No," Tai moved away from the wall, looking behind him to see a wet outline of himself, "That looks good on your wall." He winked at her, "What I was saying is with Matt on your side, you don't have a chance in hell."

"I feel so loved," Matt mumbled.

"I bet, even with Matt on my side I can still kick your sorry ass," Sora crossed her arms.

"Please, if you two think I will get in the way, I really don't mind not playing." Matt told them.

"You have to play!" Sora wrapped her arm around his, "I just told him that I could beat him with you on my team."

"Sorry, I didn't see it as a complaint." Matt smirked.

"What's with you and complaints all the time?" Tai rolled his eyes, "Hurry up and change so we can play."

"I'm ready now," Sora smiled and started for the door. Matt grabbed a hold of her elbow, pulling her back to face him.

"You can't go like that." Matt shook his head.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sora looked down at herself.

"Think about it, Sor'' Tai blushed.

Sora continued to look down at herself; she couldn't find anything wrong with what she was wearing. She had her sneakers on, a must in a good game of soccer. Her jeans were loose and worn so she did not have to worry about getting them ruffed up a bit. Her white shirt was not one of her good shirts…"Oh" Sora's eyes grew large.

"Yeah," both boys smiled at her.

"Right!" Sora turned around and headed for her room, her face feeling hot as a blushed rushed up to her cheeks. How embarrassing! She didn't even think about her white shirt…then again, they had!

"Was that wise of us?" Matt looked over at Tai.

"I think it was one of those moments when we spoke with out thinking." Tai chewed on his bottom lip.

"Since when did we become gentlemen?" Matt asked.

"I don't know when or if you ever have been a gentleman but I certainly would have been distracted from the view and then I'd have lost the game every time she went to score, there they would be. Bouncing in front of me." Tai shook his head. "Nope, I can't have that."

"I think that hitting the ball too many times with your head has affected your way of thinking," Matt told him.

"And what is your excuse?" Tai asked.

"Loud music," Matt shrugged.

"Ready!" Sora bounced out of the room wearing a black short sleeve T-shirt and a smile.

Matt opened the door for his two friends and together, they embraced the rain.


	2. Will you dance?

****

**The mind**** tends to ponder**, reflect & decide,  
on what happens in limbo at the end of this ride.

* * *

Sora squealed as she stepped out into the pouring rain. Looking up at the dark clouds, she closed her eyes to let the water drop onto her face.

"You'll get use to the cold after awhile," Tai smiled as he watched his best friend spread out her arms and spin around in a circle on the empty streets.

"Yeah, your body goes all numb," Matt stared up at the sky.

"Ignore him," Tai took Sora's arm and spun her around to face him, "Let's go walk in the park! Follow the leader!" Tai took off on a run across the street, jumping into large puddles. Sora giggled and grabbed Matt's arm and took off after Tai, doing exactly like he had done. Tai raced up a slide, landed on his butt at the bottom, Sora and Matt refused to fall into that puddle.

"The swings!" Tai race for the swing sets, "Let's have a contest to see who goes the highest!"

"Let's not and say we did," Matt frowned.

"Ah come on Matt!" Tai sat down on his swing and started to push.

"Push me then!" Sora told Matt, taking a seat beside Tai.

"NO FAIR!" Tai shouted and started to push faster. Matt took his spot behind Sora and gave her a huge push. She threw back her head and let the rainfall upon her face.

"I'm going to beat you!" Sora screamed at Tai.

"Like hell you are!" Tai grinned, "I am still a foot ahead of you!"

"That's because you are about a foot taller then me!" Sora accused.

"Matt gave you a cheating start so don't bring my height into this!" Tai argued.

Sora looked back, her smile faded from her face, "Where did Matt go?" Sora started to drag her feet in the mud, slowing her self down.

"He's over there," Tai pointed to the hard top that circle the park. "You can't really miss him; he's the only other person out in this mess."

"Race you over there!" Sora took off from her swing set seat before Tai could even reply.

"Hey! You're cheating again!" Tai shouted, jumping off of his seat while he was still in mid-swing. As his feet hit the ground, he slid a few inches but never lost his balance. "Whoa, that was cool!"

"Hey Matt!" Sora bounced into him, almost knocking him over.

"Sora," Matt gave her a smile.

"She cheated!" Tai smacked into both of them.

"Cheated?" Matt lift up an eyebrow.

"Er….we were racing, you see," Sora laughed.

"You two are always racing," Matt shrugged.

"Not always," Tai frowned. "We don't race at school!"

"Did you forget about the lunch eating race?" Matt asked.

"Oi…Sora made a complete pig of herself!" Tai shook his head.

"You're only saying that because you lost!" Sora smacked the back of Tai's head.

"The carousel is going," Tai quickened his steps. "Come on!"

"The seats are going to be wet," Matt, warned him.

"My ass is already wet," Tai yelled back at them. He jumped on the floor of the carousel and found a sleighed to sit down on. He kept waving at the two that stood watching him.

"He's a dork," Sora waved back.

"Sometimes," Matt smiled.

"I have a confession," Sora glanced up at Matt through her eyelashes, "I love the music of the carousel. I know it sounds a little childish but it takes me back to a time when I was little, eating an ice cream cone and riding the stallion. I loved the music and the laughter and the joy of being a child."

"Tai said the same thing about the rain," Matt told her, "Well not exactly about eating ice cream cone in the rain or anything like that. Just how it reminded him of being a kid again."

"What do you enjoy?" Sora leaned playfully against him, "What brings you back to your childhood memories?"

Sora watched as Matt gave a small shrugged, his blue eyes didn't even glance down at her. His face was pale; his cheeks were pinked with cold. "I don't have anything that brings me back to my childhood. I don't even think I had a childhood." Matt said softly.

"Everyone has been a child!" Sora glanced at Tai who had his body sprawled out on the sledged. "How about going to the zoo?"

"We only went a few times and Mom and Dad kept fighting. Tk got lost and I found him trying to take food from the monkeys."

"Oh, well the beach then."

"Do I look like a beach person to you?" Matt looked down at her.

"No but you like camping!" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, that I do enjoy. Mom never went; she never liked camping so my parents never fought. I taught Tk how to fish and swim while we were camping." Matt returned her smile.

"And your dad…"

"Was on the phone with his company," Matt shrugged and lapsed into his silent mode. Sora gave a sigh, swaying back and forth to the music and once in awhile, raising her hand to Tai. She took some small peeks at Matt. She never actually looked at him, never wanted him to catch her looking. Instead, she stole glances. Every time he looked down at her, she would look away. She didn't have the courage to stare at him the way Jun would do or the other girls in her classroom. She did keep a large poster of the band in her room. All the boys had signed it and being friends was an excuse to keep it hanging on her wall. "Sora do you want to dance?"

"What?" Sora smile broaden, "In the rain?"

"You said you enjoy the sound of the carousel. Let me give you another memory," Matt held out his hand, which Sora accepted. She gave a quick glance over at Tai, who was still laying on the sleighed as a murder victim.

"I think he fell asleep," Matt whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm," Sora put her head on Matt's shoulder and let him lead her through all the puddles, the rain, the wind and her memories.

Tai peeked open one eye as he went around another circle, he saw his two friends dancing. Dancing too close, dangerously close. _This isn't good. Oh no, there isn't anything good that can come of this. I must stop it! _Tai thought with puzzlement, _First, I need to get up. Can't move. Foot stuck_…_I am stuck_. "HELP! Matt! Sora! I need a little help!"


	3. Leg Hair

They had stopped dancing yet still stepped closer to each other. Sora had her arms around Matt's neck and she was looking up into his eyes. One of her hands felt through the back of his hair. He held her by the waist, drawling her in towards him, his head bending down towards her lips.

"A little help over here!" Tai yelled again. "My foot is stuck! I am losing circulation! I'm sure I'll be losing my foot in a moment!"

"Tai!" Sora turned in Matt's arm, "Silly Tai!" She mumbled under her breath and walked to her friend.

Stood behind, running his hands through his thick golden locks. I almost kissed her, Matt thought, I almost kissed one of my best friends. "Just…get my shoe and um," Tai frowned at his foot, "I guess pull!"

"I don't think that's going to work," Sora frowned, trying to pull on Tai's leg.

"OUCH!" Tai screamed.

"Sorry!" Sora gave him a worried look, "I…"

"You're pulling my leg hair out!" Tai hissed at her, prying her hands away from his leg.

"Excuse me," Sora stood up from her kneeling position and crossed her arms. "I really didn't have anything else to grab!"

"It's hair Sora! Hair not rope! You can't just grab a chunk full of leg hair and not expect it to hurt! It hurts when you pull one strain but you pulled…well look! I have a bald spot on my leg now!" Tai pointed to his muscled leg.

"You do not!" Sora rolled her eyes. "I didn't even pull hard baby!"

"I am not a baby! How would you like if I pulled your hair!" Tai rubbed his leg viciously.

"You are over reacting," Sora huffed.

"I do not over react!" Tai threw his hands up in the air.

"Here," Matt sat down on the base of the carousels and pressed the bottom of his foot against the bottom of Tai's foot, which then he pushed against Tai's foot until it came loose from his evil foot imprisonment.

"See!" Tai pointed to Matt, "He didn't pull any of my hair out! Look Matt," Tai thrust his leg in front of Matt's face.

"Lovely," Matt quirked up an eyebrow and Sora giggled.

"No!" Tai pointed to a spot on his leg, "A bald spot!"

"I didn't realise men went bald on their legs," Matt sighed, "and you are so young!"

"She pulled out a clump of my hair!" Tai shook his head. "How am I going to explain this to the other guys in gym class?"

"I'm really sure no one would notice until you point it out, Tai" Matt grinned.

"Gesh, those guys notice everything!" Tai frowned.

"Then um…maybe you should think about changing gym classes," Sora giggled.

"Think that's funny do you!" Tai lounged after her and Sora turn quickly to try and out run him.

"Stay away from me!" Sora screamed, running through the grassy part of the park. Tai caught her with a tackle and sat on top of her.

"You going to take that back!" Tai started to find her ticklish spot below her rib cage.

"Get off me you cow!" Sora giggled as Tai continue to tickle her. She squirmed under him and tried to hide her side from his fingers. He would just move his hands away and tickle under her knee, another ticklish spot that he had found in their childhood play moments. "Tai…" She was laughing so hard her tears were mixing with the raindrops. "Off!"

"Okay…"Tai stood up and reached down his hand to help her up. Still lying in the wet grass, she looked up at him and his outstretched hand speciously. "Come on Sor!" Tai shook his hand. She sighed and took his large hand in her own and he yanked her up. Up on her feet and over his shoulder, "I saw a huge mud puddle somewhere around here…"

"MATT HELP ME!" Sora found the blonde haired boy with his hands in his pocket and a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry Sor…it's out of my hands," He gave her a shrugged.

"Tai! Put me down…NO! Don't you dare!" Sora screamed as Tai flipped her over on her back and into the puddle of rainwater. "I hate you!"

"Ready for a game?" Tai pointed to the soccer ball that still lay untouched on the field.


	4. Make a wish

Thanks for your reviews JyouraKoumi & blueicepop

* * *

"Fine!" Sora stood up from the muddle, brown water rushing off of her clothing. "I get to kick off!" She strolled over to the ball.

"How do you figure?" Tai asked.

"Because of that puddle, you owe me one!" Sora smiled, "I kick off."

"No you don't! You have Matt!" Tai pointed to the other boy who stood off to Sora's left looking up at the sky.

"Fine!" Sora threw up her arms, "Matt you are on Tai's team."

"Whatever," Matt walked over to Tai's side.

"Like hell he is!" Tai pointed to Sora's side and Matt walked back over, "I get to kick off!"

"I am kicking off Tai, learn to live with it!" Sora crossed her arms. Matt sighed and walked over to Tai's side again.

"I'm kicking off; you kicked off the last time!" Tai accused.

Matt stopped and looked at them, "Hey, I don't have to play. I didn't want to in the first place…"

"Shut up and get over here!" Tai pointed to his side of the field.

"Whatever," Matt walked back over the white line again. Before he even turned around, Sora kicked the ball sending it passes him.

"HEY!" Tai yelled at the red head, "We weren't ready! Matt wasn't even at his goal post!"

"Too bad!" Sora yelled as she kicked the ball towards her goal.

"Stop the ball Matt!" Tai yelled as both boys took a spot beside Sora to try and steal the ball from her.

"Sorry boys…" She nailed the ball into the net. "One goal for me and zip for you!" She walked smugly to her side of the field.

"What are you grinning about?" Tai swatted Matt on the back, "We just lost that one!"

"Um..nothing." Matt gave a shrugged and walked to his spot in the goal. Before him, Sora and Tai battled it out. The ball never did reach the goal post again; everything took place at the middle line of the field. Rarely did the ball move close to either's goal but it never made it. Sora and Tai were an equal match for each other. Matt couldn't understand why they didn't receive more bruises then they had from the game. They kicked each other when they missed the ball; the grass was wet and slippery causing them both to fall hard several times. When the ball bounced off of their bare flesh, Matt could hear a wet slapping noise and he knew it would leave a welt on whoever received the blow. Finally, once they were played out they strolled over to where Matt sat on the grass, in the middle of the goal.

"Um…sorry," Sora put her hand on Matt's shoulder as she lowered herself on the grass. "Guess we got carried away out there."

"Yeah, you must be bored." Tai sat on Matt's other side.

"Ah no. Actually I found it very entertaining." Matt smiled at both of them, "And I remember why I didn't want to play in the first place."

"Ugh!" Sora looked down at her muddy clothing, "Mom is going to kill me when she takes a gander at me!"

"I thought the same about my mom, that's why I'm going over to Matt's place." Tai smiled, "To get clean clothes and to dry off. At least I would look decent when I go back to my place. Mom won't think I got mugged or anything likes that."

Sora looked over at Matt who had lay down on the grass so the rainwater would fall on his face. "Can I come over too?"

"I don't care," Matt looked up at her. She smiled down at him and over at Tai.

"Maybe we can get him to cook up something hot," Sora smiled.

"Have you seen his refrigerator?" Tai leaned back against the wet grass like Matt, his hands behind his head, "there isn't anything in there. Well I think there was this mouldy fruit."

"Um…that was liver," Matt told him.

"That's grosser then I thought…"Tai sighed.

The three lay on the grass while the rain poured over them. Their eyes close and there minds drifting off.

_I like this_, Tai thought, _Just the three of us. Enjoying a rainy day better then anyone else in the city. I can relax with them...I think we should have more rainy days. Dreary days are long gone...I wonder who thought up the word dreary...That would make a good pet name for Kari's cat. No it would but if you say it enough time it does sound sort of okay. Dreary Dreary Dreary Dreary Cheery Dreary Cheery...I think I need food._

_I can't believehe islaying this close to me,_ Soraglanced at the corner of her eyes to watch Matt._ What am I thinking? He's my best friend! I am starting to sound like Mimi! I don't think he's cute...not with his golden locks that fall across his foreheadand those beautiful blue orbs...sigh...did I just sigh in my head!_

_If I close my eyes real tight I can hear her breath beside me, I can smell her perfum..._Matt suddenly open his eyes to see a raindrop coming directly at him_, I can't do this. She's my friend and besides she likes Tai. I need to stop thinking about her._

"We can stop at the store," Sora copied the boys by laying back, her face tilted up at the sky as ran drops splashed against her face.

"Looking the way we do?" Tai asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sora shrugged.

"Got any money?" Tai asked.

"Not much," Sora replied, "You?"

"Just change…" Tai sat up and looked down at Matt who had his eyes close. "Hey Matt?"

Sora turned on her side to face him, "Matt? Do you mind?"

"I have to buy the food and cook it too?" Matt mumbled.

"I knew you would understand!" Sora kissed his cheek and stood up. "I am starving!"

_She just kissed Matt!_ Tai glanced over at Matt who now had his eyes open wide. _My best friend just kissed my best friend!_

_Did she kiss me_? Matt looked up watching Sora talk but not really hearing her. _It wasn't a real kiss but it was a kiss all the same. Could she….nah_. He stood up and looked down at Tai, "You coming?"

_I kissed him! Okay it wasn't the kiss I wanted to give him..I can't believe I actually did that. I didn't think about it, I just acted on an impulse. Wow! This is so not like me!_ Sora kept her stare forward, not even wanting to look back at the other two boys, _what if he didn't want me to kiss him. What if he thinks it meant something more? Well it did but he doesn't have to know that it did._

"Um…yeah," Tai pulled himself up and walked behind his two friends. He watched as Matt kept glancing at Sora, then look away. Sora would say something and look over at his direction but blushed when he made eye contact with her. _This isn't good. They should never have dance. I don't like this…_ Tai nudge himself between the two, talking about how he was hungry for a huge greasy hamburger that his mother refuses to make. Matt and Sora rolled their eyes.

"Look the fountain is on!" Sora pointed to the town's fountain that was over flowing with rainwater but still managed to spit out a sprout of gushing water. "Tai give me your coin!"

"What fore?" Tai fumbled in his pocket, bring a coin in the palm of his hands.

"For a wish, silly!" Sora rolled her eyes and walked over to the fountain. Matt stepped on its ledge and started to walk around the edge of its beam. Water flowing over his sneakers.

"What are you going to wish for?" Tai asked, grinning as Matt almost lost his balance, hisarms flapping wildly ashetried to regainwhat he almost lost.

"I don't know yet," Sora shrugged, standing before the fountain with her eyes shut tight and her hand grasping the coin in her palm.

"Wish I was a millionaire," Tai told her.

"Wish on your own," Sora told him, her eyes still shut. Matt was now on directly across from them, still walking on the beam.

"Hurry up and make a wish!" Tai told her as he walked away from her, towards Matt.

"Don't rush me!" Sora warned him.

"What would happen if we put fish in here?" Tai asked Matt.

"I guess they would just swim around," Matt shrugged, looking down at Tai.

"We should stop at the fish store and buy some goldfish or something. Wouldn't it be cool?" Tai followed Matt around the rim of the fountain. "Do you know what this rain reminds me of?"

"Water?" Matt asked.

"No," Tai shook his head, "That movie 'It' where the kid sailed his paper boat down a drain and the clown tore off his arm."

"Still don't like clowns much do you?" Matt grinned at Tai. He now made a full circle and Sora still didn't fling her coin in the fountain yet. Tai picked a coin out of his pocket and flicked it into the fountain.

"Did you make a wish?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Tai looked over at Sora, "I wished Sora would hurry up and make a wish."

"FUNNY!" Sora told them, her eyes still closed. She pulled her hand back to give the coin a good toss. Her goal was to have it bounce off the center statue of the fountain and drop into the water. What happen was her fist collides with Matt's stomach making him fall into the water. "MATT!" Sora covered her mouth.

"But I like that wish better," Tai laughed.

"It's not funny Tai!" Sora jumped in the fountain. "I am soooo sorry Matt! I didn't know you were standing there!"

"I told you to make a wish!" Tai was still laughing.

"Are you okay!" Sora reached Matt and helped him up. He held his hand to his stomach while he coughed up the water he drank. Sora started to pound his back. "You okay!"

"He will be once you stop beating him up!" Tai, still laughing walked into the fountain also to help Matt out. "You know some people just flick their coins in to the fountain but no, not Sora. She had to toss it like a hand gernade."

"Shut up Tai!"Sora hissed at him.

"I'm okay..." Matt let his two friends help him out of the fountain. "The statue broke my fall..."


	5. Honey

Theladyknight: I never miss a chance to be out in a summer rainstorm. I hate thunder and lighting but to have just a heavy down pour of rain is the best. I recommend it to anyone, take a walk by yourself or with a friend in the rain. I'm glad you enjoyed the soccer part…I'm not a sports person so I went through that blindly…I'm glad it past for at least semi okay.

Karone-sakura: Glad you find it amusing. I always look for a good humor storoies and I try to write them also but my stories never seem funny to me, even though I try.

Blueicepop: I love reading stories with different characters pairing up but for me, it will always be Sora and Matt.

JyouraKoumi: Okay is good….

Rileyyy: glad you took notice to it. This story doesn't even come close to your own. I hope to read a new up date from you soon!

Eiliriel: I will work on my gloomy Matt and try to bring him to a more cheerful mood. Hopefully Sora will be able to be some help there.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED…and for shrugging off my mistakes.

* * *

"I'm fine," Matt shrugged Tai's and Sora's arms off his shoulder only to lose his balance and head backwards to the water again. 

"MATT!" Sora reached out for him to help him regain his balance with the result of her falling down with him. The fountain's water splashed over its rim with the force of the fall and Tai stood in the middle, doubled over with laughter.

"Man! I wish I had a camera!" Tai yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sora and Matt struggled to sit up but Sora kept getting her legs tangle with Matt's legs and falling hard against him, sending his head underwater.

"Sorry!" She pulled the boy to surface by his shirt collar.

"It's alright," Matt spit out some more water.

"This keeps getting better!" Tai howled.

"OH!" Sora hit the surface of water, "Stop standing there like a bamboo and help us out!" She held out her hand towards him.

"Bamboo? Relax," Tai grabbed her wet hand to help pull her up as Matt rise from his own watery bed. Halfway up, Sora's hand slipped through Tai's and she fell backwards against Matt, sending him down in the fountain again.

"AGGGH!" Matt pushed her off. "Just sit there until I get up!"

"Now Matt," Tai shook his finger at his friend, "That's not a gentlemen thing to do!"

"Whatever!" Matt stood up with out any more problems and turned around to help Sora up. She put both of her hands into his and let him pull her up. "Stay!" He told her as he walked away from her. Once he was a five feet in front of her, he turns to wink at the red hair. Sora crossed her arms, rolled her eyes then slapped Tai in the back to wipe off his grin.

"What are you laughing at!" She demanded.

"Nothing…"Tai held up both of his hands as he walked away from her. "When ever you think that I might be in need of assistants…say I am drowning, call for help!"

"I'm not a klutz!" Sora told both of the boys as they slipped out of the fountain.

"No one said you were," Tai told her, still grinning from ear to ear.

"But you both thought it!" Sora walked towards the rim of the fountain and both boys grabbed an arm to lift her over the top.

"You don't know what we were thinking," Tai told her.

"Yeah I do!" She hit Tai. "Jerk!"

"Sora!" Tai rubbed his arm and gave her his best puppy dog look. "That stung!"

"I didn't hurt you!" She told him. Feeling guilty, she rubbed the red mark she left on his arm, "Sorry…"

"Guys…"Matt stood by a street lamp running his hands over his back pocket of his jeans, "My wallet…"

"Huh?" Tai turned towards him.

"I lost it.."Matt walked back over to the fountain to scan the bottom for a black wallet.

"What does it look like?" Sora asked.

"It's a wallet." Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"REALLY!" Sora eyes widen.

"There!" Tai pointed to the base of the fountain. "See it!"

"Yeah," Matt sighed giving a side-glance at Sora, "Please don't try to save me again…"

"Honey I wouldn't save you now if you were the last human in the world!" She spat.

"Hell I'm going after it!" Tai jumped on the rim of the fountain, "That's the wallet that is going to buy me some dinner!" He then jumped into the shallow fountain, tackling the wallet. The wallet put up quite a fight, flipping Tai on his back to dunk him several times but Tai managed to get in some good wrestling moves against the wallet, body slamming it, smacking it against the statue before it sent him into a death roll.

"Stop showing off," Sora rolled her eyes but she was grinning at Tai's drama act in wrestling a man-eating wallet. She glanced up at Matt who had an open grin on his face, showing of his perfect teeth. She bumped her hip against the side of his leg to get his attention. Matt looked down at her, winked at her eye rolling, and nods in Tai's directions.

Tai bounced out of the fountain, holding up Matt's wallet, "I won!" He said, panting for breath.

"I'm impressed!" Sora cooed.

"Come on," Matt strolled off, leaving Tai and Sora there with his wallet.

"That dude is way to trusting," Tai looked at Sora.

"Come on," Sora nudged his rib cage with her elbow, "It's not like we would spend his money."

"I don't mean that," Tai opened it up, "I meant not thinking we wouldn't look in it."

"So the male species look in each other wallets?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Tai shrugged, "He has three credit cards…why would he have three? I don't even have one."

"That one is a bank card, he only has two. Ooohh…a phone number with out a name! Mysterious!" Sora looked down at it, "It's not familiar to me. How about you?"

"Um…"Tai glanced down at her hand, "Nope, the number doesn't register…HEY!"

"What?"

"You don't suppose that Matt has…nah" Tai shrugged.

"Has what?" Sora asked, looking up at her best friend.

"Do you think he has other friends?" Tai's beautiful brown eyes were hug.

"NO WAY!" Sora stopped, "How could anyone have different friends when they are our friend!"

"So right!" Tai grinned and Sora giggled. "You do realize that I have now remembered this number and I shall give this person a call."

"What are you going to say?" Sora asked, grabbing Matt's wallet out of Tai's hand. Tai waved at Matt who was now about ten feet away from them.

"I don't know," Tai shrugged, "I'll know when I say hello! Hey maybe I'll ask if Matt is there."

"Aw look!" Sora showed Tai a picture Matt had in the back of one of the folds of the wallet.

"Hey that's us!" Tai grabbed the picture to look at it better,

"About five years ago!" Sora giggled, "Your hair still hasn't tamed down any!" She reached up to run her hands through his now wet hair.

"Look at you and that stupid hat!" Tai pointed to the picture.

"This picture is an embarrassment to us!" Sora gasped. "I think we should burn it in a secret ritual!"

"Black candles and all, huh?"

"Sure!"

"I don't know any chants."

"I don't know any rituals."

"If we tried, we might damn ourselves…"

"Yeah…better hide it back in his wallet." Sora stuffed it back in it's originally place, "You know Tai, I'm surprised he has a picture of us in here."

"I'm not," Tai shrugged.

"You're not? Really?" Sora looked up at him, "Matt doesn't seem like the picture carrying guy."

"Only to you and that's because you don't know him that well." Tai started to count Matt's cash.

"I've known him as long as you have!"

"Yeah but I know him better," Tai gave her a quick glance.

"You do?"

"Sure….thirty one dollars," Tai held up the cash. "that should get us something good to eat, wouldn't you say?"

"He opens up more to you doesn't he?" Sora asked, "He is kinda stand off with everyone else."

"No he isn't. I'm just stubborn, I keep talking and talking and talking until he has to talk to get me to shut up..." Tai glanced up in Matt's direction, "It takes a while but once you get him talking, you'll be surprised. He's just…I don't know. Somewhere in his life, he felt the need to keep his dreams and idea's to himself and he doesn't know how to share them anymore. Talk about the stars and the moon and that kid never shuts up."

"The stars and the moons?"

"And music…."Tai frowned and looked down at Sora's thoughtful face. "There is a lot more to Matt then what meets the eyes."

"I bet there is…"Sora sighed with a soft gaze in her eyes that Tai didn't like.

"What else has he got in there? Ah…lookie here!" Tai flipped through the other folds and held out a silver package.

"Is that?" Sora pointed to the square wrapper.

"Yep," Tai smiled, "HEY MATT WHO IS THIS FOR!" Tai waved the packaged condom in the air; Matt turned around and shrugged with a grin on his face.

"You are so embarrassing!" Sora covered her head with her hands. "I am never letting you near my purse!"

"Yeah…I've already dug through it," Tai put Matt's wallet in his back pocket and ripped the condom open.

"When? Where! You ass!" Sora slapped him.

"Tomorrow…I am going to think back and count how many times you hit me today!" Tai hissed.

"You can't count that high," Sora joked.

"I can certainly try to do so," Tai gave her a warm smile.

"Tai…"

"Huh?"

"Is Matt a virgin?"

"Um…."

"Are you?"

"Um…" Tai gave her an uncomfortable smile, "I guess not."

"You guess not? You have to guess if you are or if your not?"

"No.."Tai shrugged.

"Why haven't you ever told me? Who was it and are you still seeing her behind my back?"

"Behind your back?"

"Well we are friends right?"

"Yeah."

"And you and me, we always been up front with each other, never held a secret from each other."

"Yeah."

"Then I find out that you had sex and you didn't even tell me!"

"I didn't think you wanted to know and besides, I wasn't going to call you up and say: 'Sora you wouldn't believe this but I was at a party and this girl actually came on to me and we had sex in some strangers bed!', now would you really like a phone call like that two in the morning?"

"You went to a party that I wasn't invited too?"

"Did I say I was at a party?"

"Very clearly you did."

"I didn't mean too…can I take it back?"

"No, you already said it!"

"I'm sorry," Tai mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Tai?" Sora watched as he blew up the condom and tied it shut.

"HEY MATT!" Tai cried out, now waving the condom balloon in the air.

"Give me my wallet back!" Matt walked up to them. Tai sighs and look down at Sora, before handing over Matt's wallet.

The blond hair boy open his wallet, producing a ten dollar bill, "It's yours IF you tie that to your belt hoop and go into that store to purchase something for us to eat."

"Seriously?" Tai asked, grinning and taking the ten out of Matt's hand. "This is too easy."

"I'm not going in," Sora giggled.

"Better believe it!" Tai scorned at her, "You'll make me look stupid giggling like that!"

"You don't need me to make you look stupid," Sora, grinned at Tai went through the grocery store. He paused at the door and looked back at his friends.

"Did you two notice when the sky got dark?" Tai asked.

"I think about thirty minutes ago when what little light we had from above went out." Matt told him.

"Ah…and the night comes," Tai pushed open the door, waving to the cashiers.

"Do you realise that you called me 'Honey' back there?" Matt asked, leaning against the side of the grocery store window, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Do you realise that I was being sarcastic?" Sora leaned against the window also, but to peer inside in search for Tai. "But if it makes you feel better, you still my special boy." She turned to glance at Matt. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Matt shook his blonde hair.

Sora grinned but let the matter dropped to turn continue her search for Tai. "Matt, 'Honey'…these cashiers are totally checking out your ass."

Matt turned to see a few young girls at a register, giggling and waving at him. He gave them a shy wave back.

"Don't do that!" Sora slapped his hand, glaring at the girls who giggled more, "You are only encouraging them!"

"GOOOOOD evening!" Tai came up to a register, empting all of his belongings on the converter belt. "How are you?"

"Good evening," The girl grinned. "Was it raining that hard?"

Tai looked down at his soaking wet clothing, his jeans had mud smeared in the threads and grass stains ran up his leg and over his backside and there was a huge hole in the knee of his pants. His shirt wasn't much better; he gave a sigh and shook his head, "No it wasn't raining this hard."

"Then how did you get that wet?" She asked, running his items through the scanner.

"I went through a car wash but…"Tai gave a drastic sigh, "You are going to think this so really stupid…"

"No I'm not," the pretty girl turned to bag his groceries. "Let me guess, you went through the automatic car wash and you left your windows open, right"

"No…I forgot my car," Tai shook his head, "So that's twenty-three fifty huh?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, "You're joking!"

"No…"He pointed to the screen, "Twenty-three fifty. See."

"No about the car wash!" The young girl folder her arms. "As dirty as you are, you didn't go through a car wash and you didn't forget your car!"

"The dirt? Nah, that came after the car wash. I had to wrestle this old woman at the park. It's dangerous in there!"

"An old lady…"The girl raised her eyebrows, "Why did you wrestle an old lady?"

"For this!" He flicked the blown up condom on his belt loop, "She wanted it."

The girl peered at the condom for a moment and a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "She was fighting you for a…um…that?"

"Yeah!" Tai gave her his best serious look. "After I blew it up too!"

"Why would an old lady want a condom?"

"To blow it up herself!" Tai's eyes grew large, "What else would you do with a condom?"

"Do you realise that you let him go in there and pick out food for you to cook? He doesn't even know how to cook!" Sora moved away from the window as she caught sight of Tai waving to them and heading for the exist door.

"That was fun!" Tai beamed, "I will have to do this again some time!"

"Really?" Sora rubbed her hands over her arms, "I'm getting cold."

Tai looked around, "Yeah, it does seem like the temperature had dropped."

"Come on," Matt took a bag from Tai, "Let's go home. You two can call your folks from my place."

"I am going to sleep over,'' Tai told him, "I even brought breakfast food!" he held up a bag for proof.

"Does he always make plans with out telling you?" Sora looked over at Matt who was searching in the bag he carried.

"All the time," Matt gave her a quick smile. "You can stay too you know."

"Yeah, my parents would like that!" He held up her hand as she was talking on a phone, "So Mom, listen. I went out in the rain with Tai and Matt where they tackled me in the mud, I later drowned Matt in a fountain and Tai blew up his condom…anyways I am totally wet and hungry and it's dark so I'm like spending the night with them!''

"Sounds good to me!" Tai pulled her close to him as they walked down the street.

"Dad would kill the both of you." Sora laughed, snuggling against her friend for warmth. "Tai you smell like dirt."

"So do you…"Tai patted her head, "So do you?"

"Why don't you tell them you are at Mimi's?" Matt asked.

"Lie to them? I never…."

"Except the time you snuck out of the house to go fishing in the middle of the night…" Tai told her. "And you blamed it on me."

"And that time you were grounded but snuck out anyhow and told them that Tai abducted you." Matt reminded her. "Your parents must really hate Tai."

"Hate me?" Tai stopped walking, "How could anyone hate this handsome face!"

"Come on; just tell them you are at Mimi's. I can throw your cloths in the wash with mine and Tai's."

"What am I going to wear?" Sora asked.

"Honey, you don't have to wear anything!" Matt winked at her, in returned she slapped him.

"It's about time you hit someone else…,"Tai mumbled.

"I'll give you some of my cloth to wear. You can sleep in my bed, Tai can have the couch and I'll sleep in dad's room." Matt held up a bottle of mustard.

"What?" Tai asked, "I like mustard!"

"Whatever…"Matt put it back in the bag.

"Why do I have to sleep on the sofa?"

"Do you want to sleep in Dad's room?" Matt quirked up an eyebrow, "That will be something if he comes home to find you in his bed."

"Oi…"Tai sighed.

"You can sleep in Matt's room and I'll sleep on the sofa?" Sora told him.

"So you'll spend the night?" Matt asked.

"NO!" Tai shook his head, "Things go in that room and they never return!"

"What?" Matt looked at him.

"His room is worse then…um, well it's really bad! Paper wads are thrown everywhere. Cd's are scattered all over the floor, if there is a floor! It's hard to tell because of thecloths laying everhwereand empty food trays have now grown their own legs and are taking a permit residents under his bed. There is a whole community there now!"

"Don't listen to him, it isn't all that bad." Matt smacked Tai in the back of the head.

"What is up with all of this Tai abuse!" Tai asked his two friends.


	6. BeBooping

karone-sakura: I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last chapter then. Just don't wake anyone up.

JyouraKoumi: I can only write about Sora and Matt but there are so many good stories out there with pairing the two with different people. Thanks for ALL of your reviews. You seem to be in a lot of my stories.

Pied Piper: Glad it's believable, glad you were able to over look my mistakes also.

Eiliriel: I really like this chapter and if you like the store stunant I hope you will enjoy the next one.

CHEERS!

* * *

"Hey Matt…"Tai stared at all of the elevator buttons.

"No," Matt simply said.

"But you didn't even listen to what I was going to say!"

"You say the same thing every time we are in an elevator and I said no."

"But…"

"No."

"Just this one…"

"No."

"You are…"

"I don't care how evil you think I am I still say no."

"I can't believe this. It would only be for this one…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yea, I really do! You never let me do anything!"

"You sound like a child."

"You are treating me like one.''

"Because you are acting like one."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Tai crossed his arms and glared at Matt.

"Big baby." Matt hissed.

"No I'm not!" Tai argued, stomping a foot and out of spit, he pressed all the buttons on the elevator.

"Didn't I just tell you no?" Matt slapped his hand.

"Um…Yeah.'' Tai held his bruised hand to his chest.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know…and you hite me!" Tai shrugged looking guilty as the first floor open for no one and the elevator's doors hummed shut again. "Hey this reminds me of this show I was watching where a kid pressed all the buttons and on one of the floors there was this ghost waiting for him with an axe and blood dripping and…"

"Don't even start," Sora put her hand over his mouth as the second floor opened to an empty hallway. "I hate apartments…No I hate elevators."

"howlcums?" Tai mumbled.

"What?" Sora looked over at him. He wiggled out of her grip.

"How comes?"

"Because you made me watch all of those stupid horror movies!" Sora glared at the brunette.

"Blondie glares much better then you do," Tai smiled.

"Don't be calling me that," Matt kept his eyes on the floor lights above the elevator door.

"I think it's cute," Sora gave an indifference shrugged.

The trio stood quiet as the elevator door kept opening and closing. On the eighth floor, there was actually someone waiting. An older man in his sixties slowly steps through the doors, standing between Sora and Tai.

"Nice evening huh?" Tai asked him. The old man turned and looked up at Tai's bushy hair, mud stricken face and the condom still bouncing proudly on his belt buckle, gave a grumble aboutsomething and faced the doors again. Once again, the door open for ninth floor, the elderly man turned to look at Tai over his shoulder.

"Goldilocks back there pressed all the buttons," Tai nodded in Matt's direction.

"Humph," The man glanced over at Matt, who was glaring at Tai.

"Told him not too," Tai sighed, "The boy never listens. I can't take him anywhere…"Tai clear his throat at the tenth floor opens.

"Humph…"The old man rocked on his heels as the door closed.

"Ah, our stop!" Tai smiled as the door open to floor eleven. "Well it's been nice talking to you sir! I'll have to stop around sometime soon so we can do this again!"

"Come on Tai," Matt and Sora walked passed the old man to get into the hallway.

Tai started to follow but turned around to face the elderly man, "BeBoop!" Tai tapped the tip of the old man's nose, "You sir had just been Bebooped!" Stepping out of the elevator, Tai waved before the door could shut. The old man kept rubbing his nose.

"Beboop?" Sora glanced at Tai.

"Yeah, beboop…bound to confuse the hell out of anyone." Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Not the first time you had bebooped someone, is it?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"No sir, I am not a virgin to the bebooping of people. My goal in life is not to spread despair but to spreadharmony ofbebooping through out the world. Soon, one day, everyone will be bebooping someone else."

"You are truly odd," Matt walked down to his apartment, slipping the key into the door.

"You are just jealousy because I bebooped that man and not you."

"Tai, you can Beboop anyone your heart desires," Matt held open his door for them to enter.

"Mean that?" Tai asked, peering around the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking…to see if it's safe," Tai reached around the corner and flicked the on switch for the lights. "So far, so good….BEBOOP!" Tai tapped Matt's nose and raced in the apartment.

"Just…don't ever do that to me!" Matt glared at Tai.

"Humph…" Tai crossed his arms and looked around the apartment. "Hey wasn't that can of soda here the last time I was?"

"Yeah," Matt stood beside him, looking at the Pepsi can on the living room table, "You need to take consideration to the fact that you were here this afternoon, that it is your can that you didn't bother throwing away."

"Oi…"Tai shrugged.

"It…"Sora glanced around Matt's apartment, "Doesn't look too bad."

"Take notice to the hesitation," Tai jabbed Matt in the ribs.

"Shut up," Matt hissed.

"No really it isn't as messy **as** Tai kept warning me about," Sora moved around the room, "it looks very empty though. White…."She sighed, "There is too much white."

"I like white," Matt crossed his arms.

"You need more colour and there aren't any pictures on the wall."

"It would be one more thing to dust." Matt shrugged.

"Do people dust pictures?" Tai asked.

"You should have plants," Sora pointed to a corner of the living room, "That would be a good spot for a nice…."

"I don't want plants," Matt frowned, "I'm not here enough to keep care of plants."

"You have no fish in the fish tank…"Sora leaned forward to a large aquarium behind his sofa.

"They all went down to fish heaven…"Tai, sighed.

"Why have a fish tank with no fish?" Sora asked, "But you have water in it and the water is clear…what is that?" Sora pointed to a huge shell in the middle of the tank.

"That is Matt's killer snail!" Tai beamed, leaning over the tank. "All of his fish died but this snail reminds. I believe it to be a prime suspect behind the murders for three…"

"Four…"

"I stand corrected, four fish!" Tai gave a nod of his head, "I'm having trouble finding proof. But I do believe the snail is showing signs of remorse!"

Sora gave Tai a quick look then glanced back down at the shell, "How could you possible tell that?"

"Because three days after the last killing of the…fourth fish, the snail tried to comment suicide."

"Really?" Sora grins, "And tell me how does a snail comment suicide?"

"I came over one morning to get lazy bones out of bed…"

"It was four in the morning!" Matt said from behind the two. "I am not a morning person!"

"And he went to take a shower and I notice the snail wasn't in there. I assumed that it too had died like the fish before it…" Tai stood up, "But that wasn't the case. Once Blondie was…"

"Stop calling me that," Matt warned him.

"…Finishing his shower I told him about the missing snail. I thought I would be a friend to a person in grief but Matt wasn't grieving at all. He told me it was there last night. We came to an agreement that it died over night and his father threw it down to hell…"

"To hell?"

"In the toilet." Matt told her, "But he wouldn't have done that because it would have clogged it up."

"So we searched the waste can."

"Tai searched the waste can."

"Which I will never do again but at that time I was naïve about the way of living between this child and his father…"

"This child?" Matt quirked up an eyebrow.

"If you go trash diving, I highly recommend gloves. Moving on…I couldn't find the snail in the trash and Matt wasn't too concern."

"I wasn't going through the trash looking for a dead snail," Matt wrinkled up his nose.

"I gave up about that time and came back in here where I happen to glance down at the floor and wouldn't you know it, this little slimy mutant was sloping up the wall!"

"If it was trying to comment suicide, why was it going up and not down?" Sora asked.

"Because he was going on his second attempt! Cleary the first jump didn't work so, not being a quitter, he was going to try again!"

"Ah, I see!" Sora smiled, stretching. "Well, who showers first?"

"You do," Tai smiled, "Ladies first…"

"Aw…that's so sweet. I didn't realise you could be the gentleman!" Sora yawned lazily.

"Oh it's not that. If there is any mold, your shower would knock it off the wall first!" Tai beamed at her. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh…"

"It's not that bad, Sor." Matt told her, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her to the bathroom. "The bathroom is actually the cleanest part of the house."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, we don't eat or sleep in there," Matt shrugged showing her the bathroom.

"COLOR!" Sora smiled as she was instantly hit with a brilliant blue, "Wow."

"Dad just refinished modeling the bathroom," Matt gave a half a smile.

"It's nice, now long did it take him?"

"About four years," Matt gave her a small smirk, "We don't have a whole lot of time on our hand. Tk actually did most of it with dad."

"It smells like you," Sora turned around in the room. It was a simple set up, nothing bold but the colours did fit the room. The sink was a simple white base as well as the toilet. The shower was a walk in, the doors to that were clear glass with silver. The mirror was set deep into the wall, opening up to a medicine cabinet.

"Is that a bad thing?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh um," She blushed, "No. I meant I could smell your cologne. I always liked the way you smell. I mean…well where are your towels kept?"

Matt went across the hall, opening a linen closet and came back with two huge fluffy towels and a washcloth. "I'll get you some clothes. My room is the third door on the right; you can go in there to change."

"Thanks…" Sora blushed again as she closed the door.

Standing on the other side of the door, Matt could hear the swishing sound of the shower door swing open and close again.

"You okay?" Tai gave up behind him, chewing on a straw.

"Fine," Matt turned and head down the hall to his room.

"You didn't look fine back there a moment ago. You looked a bit flushed."

"I'm fine Tai."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Matt went to his closet and started searching for a shirt for Sora to wear, "I think Tk might have something in his closet closer to her size."

"Tk still keeps clothes here?"

"Yeah," Matt pulled out a black shirt with his band logo on the back, "This might be long enough for her to wear as a dress."

"Girls don't sleep in dresses."

"You know what I mean…" Matt looked back at his messy closet, "Maybe I should clean this out…"

"Won't be tonight will it?"

"Nah…"

"Won't be tomorrow either, huh?"

"Don't think so…"

"So when?"

"I don't know."

"My mom would make you do it tonight, should I call her?"

"You were suppose to, how else is she going to know where you are at?"

"Oi…"Tai picked up a CD off the floor. "I think I have this one."

"You gave it to me."

"I did? Why?"

"It was my birthday," Matt told him.

"Ah…" Tai set it back down on the floor.

"Get that straw out of your mouth, no telling how long it's been sitting around in here. I don't think I went to a fast food restaurant this month."

"That's gross…."

"You were chewing on it." Matt watched as Tai carefully examine the bed before sitting down on it. "Something the matter?"

"Yeah, it's about these clothes." Tai held up some of Matt's clothes.

"If you don't like them, you can waltz around in a towel until your clothes are dried."

"It's not that…I was thinking."

"You were?"

"I was wondering if I could wear something of your dad's."

"Why? Have you **seen** what he wears?"

"Yeah but I've seen him out of his business suits too!"

"Have you now?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Not that…I mean I have seen him in **NORMAL** clothes."

"Alright then," Matt leaned against his wall, "What is wrong with **my** clothes? They don't stink, they may be a little wrinkly but hell, you are just going to bed! You use to wear my clothes all the time. Some shirts I never did get back."

"It's not that it's….well our bodies are different now."

"Did you grow boobs?" Matt grinned.

"I wish," Tai smiled, "You wouldn't get me out of bed then!"

"I hope some day you will show them to me." Matt sat down on the bed close beside Tai, putting an arm round the other's shoulder, he leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I promise that I won't tell."

"DORK!" Tai pushed him off the bed, watching Matt laugh until his face turned red. "It's not THAT funny!" But Tai couldn't help but laugh along. Matt didn't laugh much but when he did, everyone had to laugh with him. His laughter was contagious and carefree.

"YOU TWO OKAY?" Sora yelled from the bathroom.

"FINE!" They both said in union.

"Done now?" Tai asked as Matt climbed back onto the bed.

"Okay," Matt wiped away a few tears.

"Look at yourself and now look at me? We are different!" Tai sighed.

"We are both boys Tai. You might act like a sissy but…"

"You play this blonde trip to the end don't you?" Tai lifted up his eyebrows, "My shoulders are wider then yours **AND** your skinner. Not that I'm fat, I just have a better muscle tone then you do."

"Girls like me better."

"No they don't."

"Yeah they do."

"Only because of those 'blues' and you look like an angel, which ever girl knows your not."

"Like you're any better."

"But if you didn't have blue eyes or be as blonde as you are, you would be…well you would be your brother."

"Girls go after Tk too, hell your sister…"

"NO! We do not talk about your brother and my sister!" Tai stood up. "The fact is, your clothes are too tight for me!"

"Whatever…"Matt stood up and went back down the hall into his father's room.

"Why is your father's room so neat and your room isn't?" Tai asked, glancing at a picture on Matt's father's nightstand, "You and Tk look cute in this picture…wonder what went wrong."

"Dad isn't home as much as I am," Matt mumbled from the closet. "Will you wear this?" He held up a white shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"I have no problems about wearing the shirt but let me ask you something about the bottoms," Tai stood back, rubbing his chin and staring at the cotton pants in Matt's hand, "Does your father wear anything else under those?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Matt's blue eye grew large.

"You live with him!"

"But I don't ask if he is wearing underwear under his bottoms!"

"You're not that close to your father are you?" Tai shook his head.

"Does your father?"

"No…he sleeps in the nude." Tai smirked.

"Why do I even ask you these things?"

"You like my flinking responses."

"Flinking?"

"I like that word."

"Like Beboop?" Matt tapped Tai on the tip of the nose.

"You just bebooped me!" Tai smiled, "You're not a Beboop virgin anymore!"

"I thought we already established that in the hallway when you flicked me on the nose."

"I did not flick you anywhere! I am a very loving bebooping person. I gently tapped you on the nose!"

"Sorry…So yougoing wear these or not?"

****


	7. It's clear now

"How do I look?" Tai came bouncing into the kitchen where Matt stood over the stove.

"You look like a troll trying on a giant's cloths." Matt remarked.

"I love you too," Tai left a lid off a frying pan, "Smells good….what is it?"

"Dunno," Matt gave a slight frown, taking the lid from Tai and replacing it over the skillet. "It's not done yet. Why are you wearing those cloths now?"

"Because mine are wet...How do you know if you don't know what you are cooking?"

"I just do," Matt shrugged.

"It's cold in here," Tai sniffled, "Don't you have heat in this building?"

"It's not cold," Matt mumbled.

"It is…"

"Not."

"Too…"

"Not."

"Why do you always argue with me?" Tai made his way over to the small table.

"I don't."

"See there…"

"Quite your whining."

"I do not whine."

"You're doing it now."

"Am not.''

"Are too.''

"I'm bored!" Tai let his head hit the surface of the table hard.

"Don't break the table with your thick scull." Matt remarked.

"I'm hungry."

"I thought you were bored."

"I'm hungry and I am bored."

"Sora should be done soon."

Tai sighed, lifting his head up to stare at Matt's back. "Hey Matt."

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind…" Tai sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you do that?" Matt turned to face his friend, "If you want to tell me something, tell me."

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Some excuse."

"Fine! I'll tell you…when I remember."

"Sure."

"I will!"

"Not only do you look like a troll, you act like one too."

"I don't look like a bloody troll!"

"Have you seen your hair? Have you looked a mirror lately? Every year, your hair grows a foot taller!"

"Like hell it does!" Tai patted the top of his head.

"It does!"

"At least I don't get blonder…or maybe your hair is just turning white! Getting early set of old hair?"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yes."

"Then leave my hair out of this."

"But we can insult my hair?"

"I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Sora walked into the kitchen to find her two best friends wrestling on the floor.

"He's trying to rub my hair!" Tai stood up quickly and pointed to the boys who remain on the floor.

"He looks like one of those trolls," Matt grinned lazily, still sitting on the floor, "the ones Kari use to say would bring you good luck if you rubbed their hair…."

"No Hun,'' Sora shook her head, "you had to rub their bellies."

"Don't be touching me man!" Tai turned, pointing a finger at Matt.

"Troll Mongol…"

"Blondie!"

"Hey!" Sora clapped her hands, "I'm out of the shower…."

The two boys gave her a blank stare

"If you two are done exchanging pet names, one of you can take a shower now…"She helped.

"Right!" Tai smiled, "That would be me!" Tai raced out of the bedroom, towards the bathroom.

"Your room…"

"Down the hall," Matt gave her a small smile, "I did put something on the bed but you can pick out something else if you want. What ever…you know."

"Thanks," She gave him a smile, turning the corner and leaving Matt sitting smugly on the floor.

_'My dreams are going to be good tonight,'_ Matt watched as Sora turned around in a towel that barely covered her curvy figure.

* * *

Sora opened the door to Matt's room and stood still, her mouth gaping open. "Matt…" She cried after a moment.

"Huh?" Matt called out from a distance.

"Did you and Tai get into an argument?"

"No," a pause, "Why?"

"Your room is….."

"I TOLD YOU!" Tai laughed from the bathroom.

"SHUT UP!" Matt yelled back. "Do us a favour and keep your mouth open under the shower!"

"Do ya want me to keep it open or shut it?" Tai yelled.

Sora kicked aside some clothes, walking carefully to the other side of the room to reach his bed. "You know, I think it's illegal for you father to let you live in such a poor sanitatised room!" Sora called out.

"Nope, we already checked up on that," Matt amused her.

"I'm sure…"Sora, sighed slipping into the shirt Matt had on his bed. There was a small desk setting in a corner, facing the wall and completely covered with empty food trays. His trashcan was overflowing, his closet was wide open and it look like the clothes were trying to escape, spreading though out his floor. Up above, pencils hung from the ceiling where they were carelessly tossed in the air, no doubt by the many hours Tai was over to study. Matt had a few heavy covers that would normally look inviting with the chilly air but lying on the floor as they were, took the warm feeling from her mind. Tai was right; CD has littered the floor, mixing in with clean and dirty clothes. The window had thick brown dust covering it, not allowing one to view out. "Matt!"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really sleep in here, do you?"

"Yeah…."

"I was afraid of that…"She sighed, almost tripping over a guitar on her way out. "I can't do it."

"What?" Matt came out of the kitchen.

"I can't sleep here."

"Why?"

"It's a mess!" Sora paced back and forth, "I thought I could but I can't. I can look over a messy counter, or maybe a few things tossed around but Matt your….THAT," She pointed back down the hall way, "that room is a diaster area!"

"It's not that…"

"NO!" Sora held up her hand, "It really is that bad!"

"You're not staying because I am a slob?"

"Right."

"But…okay." Matt sighed, turning back to the kitchen, looking hurt. "At least stay and eat. Maybe watch a few movies and I'll take you home."

"Sure…I can do that," Sora crossed her arms. Watching as Matt worked over the kitchen counter. "Oh damn it! Where are your trash bags?"

"Huh…"

"Trash bags, you do have them right?"

"Yeah," Matt said slowly pointed to a drawer, which Sora opened it, took a box of trash bags, and left the kitchen with them. "What…"

"I'm cleaning," Sora turned around, "And if you ever let your room get that bad again, I will never ever come over again!" She whipped around, storming down the hall leaving a stunned Matt standing in the kitchen.

"Dinner ready yet?" Tai came out, rubbing a towel over his head.

"Huh?"

"Dinner? Me hungry," Tai rubbed his stomach.

"No, it won't be ready for awhile." Matt turned back to the stove.

"Did I miss something?" Tai said slowly.

"No, why?"

"Ever notice how you walk into a room and something doesn't feel right? You know something happened but you're not sure what happen…."

"Whatever," Matt turned the store down to a simmer, "Don't touch anything in here Tai!"

"ME?"

"Yes you!" Matt frowned, "You do, and you have to eat what ever you mess up."

"FINE!" Tai leaned against the kitchen wall, "I won't touch a damn thing!"

"Good," Matt started to unbutton his shirt, "I need to take my shower now." He walked passed Tai, "Remember Troll boy, don't be touching anything!"

"Yeah yeah…just take your damn shower!" Tai watched Matt walk down the hall, "I USED ALL THE FLICKING HOT WATER!"

* * *

"I can't believe anyone can sleep in this room," Sora bent down, picking up the last trash from Matt's floor. Matt, just coming from his shower, leaned against the doorway wearing a towel around his waste and a grin on his face. He crossed his arms and continued to watch as his shirt that Sora wore, rising higher and higher around her thighs. Every time he thought he would be able to tell if she was wearing her panties or not, she would stand straight up and curse about something else.

Sora turned around and lost her breath. Standing in front of her, wearing a towel around his waste was Matt. Water droplets fell from his half fast towel dried hair, running down his neck and over his chest. More then anything she wanted to walk over there and lick the droplets off him. "Thirsty."

"Hmmm?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I..I um, I am thirsty!" Sora smiled, "You never offered us a drink."

"Oh, sorry," Matt frowned.

'_God he is so cute when he pouts!'_ Sora thought. _'Wait…I sound like Mimi! Oh no! I can't turn into a Mimi!'_

"It must have slipped my mind," Matt looked around his bedroom, "WOW."

"Pretty amazing, huh? Hard to believe that your room is actually this big with out junk in the way," Sora smiled, crossing her arms under her breast.

'I just want to touch those…' Matt clasped his hands at his towel, "UM…I need to…"

"Change!" Sora finished for him, _'too bad. So hot in a towel.'_

"Yeah," He ran one of his hands through his thick hair.

_'I wouldn't mind doing that,'_ Sora bit her bottom lip before turning to Matt's bed to tuck the last cover under the mattress.

"You did a remarkable job…"Matt turned around,_ 'this is torture! I can't believe she is going to sleep in my bed…with out me!'_

"Well…all you have to do is keep it clean now. OH!" Sora rushed past Matt, reaching in his closet and pulling out a blue shirt, "You have to wear this!" She put it up against his chest, "Not NOW of course but this matches your eyes so beautiful and I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there who would love to see you in a different shade…" She glanced up, seeing her own face in his eyes. Her hands leaning against his shoulder, holding the shirt in place.

"Would you?" Matt asked softly.

"Huh?" Sora continued to stare into his eyes.

"Would you like to see me in another colour?" Matt asked, his hand suddenly covered hers.

"Yes…"Sora whispered, her eyes slowly closing. Matt touched the side of her jaw, his head lowering to her lips. "I mean…I um, I actually like picking out clothes for people. To see what they look good in."

"IS DINNER READY…."Tai asked, coming around the corner. "HOLY HELL!" He looked at his best friends as they broke apart, "What…what happen?" He turned around, "This place is….it's nice. It's clean! Hell has now frozen over!"

"Come on," Sora laughed, tugging Tai's arm, "Let's go get the table ready."

_'I was almost too late,'_ Tai glanced over his shoulder at Matt, who returned his gaze. _'Nah, I am too late.'_ He took a deep breath once he reached the kitchen. "So…Sora."

"Tai?" Sora smiled, handing him three plates.

"Can I sleep in there now? I'll let you have the sofa…"

"No! I cleaned that room; I get to sleep in it!" Sora shook a spoon at Tai.

"FINE!" Tai held up his hands. He watched as Sora filled paper cups up with some juice that Tai picked up at the store. "You know…um," He rubbed his head, _'how can I tell her?'_

"What?" Sora asked.

"My condom broke in the shower…"

"What…oh that condom." Sora nodded slowly. "Tai?"

"Hmm…"

"Why did you take it in the shower with you?"

"To play with it…"

"That makes perfect sense!" Sora giggled. "So how did it break?"

"I tried to shave it," Tai blushed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if I could shave it with out popping it. I couldn't…I killed it!" Tai put his head on the table and pounded his fist, "I killed Matt's condom!"

"I'm sure he will forgive you," Sora patted the top of his head. "So he mentioned about a movie."

"Yeah," Tai popped his head up, "It's a horror but it's not the hacking kind of movie. It's more the haunting kind."

"Where you never see the evil? I hate them! I'll be up all night!" Sora frowned, 'be up all night tossing and turning in Matt's bed. Knowing he slept there…'

"Sora.." Tai said softly, reaching over the table to take her hand in his. Sora looked over at him confusion showing in her eyes, "I don't understand why….No I do. On his part….I mean you are a gorgeous, caring girl..what you see in him, I will never know but I um..well I remember when I always thought you were one of the guys but…ah."

"Tai…"

"You slipped by me, Sor. I didn't realise what a woman you become until tonight. I wouldn't have realised it even now if I didn't see it in Matt's eyes. That boy is crazy for you." Tai played with the ring on Sora's finger, "I think you two will be a great couple."

"Tai we aren't.."

"I have noticed all though the night, you two looking at each other. I have seen the blushes and the uncertainty in both of your eyes and I tried to pretend that I was imaging it all; I tried to think it was all in my head. You two are my best friends, I thought the risk was too high but you know now," Tai shook his head, "If you don't take advantage of this night to make it clear to that kid that you like him too, I think that would be the greatest risk you will ever take in your life."

"Tai, I don't think…"

"Then you should. Every time you two part, something brings you back together again. One time it was a cry for help from our other friends, a party when Mimi left, and then me wanting to play in the rain. This is your chance and you should make the most of it."

"Yeah?" Sora squeezed Tai's hand, "I'm scared. What if something happens and we…"

"It won't. I don't know how I know but nothing will happen. I'm sure there will be some rough times down the road but this…between the two of you, it's forever Sor. It's forever." Tai stood up and walked over to the stove, "And I don't care what he says about this soup…it's done! I've been eating it for a half an hour now. Delicious…" he poured a bowl of soup.

"Tai," Matt came into the kitchen. "I told you not to touch anything…"

"Listen Blondie, it's done and I am starving!" Tai winked at Sora.

Sora beamed, "He's been eating it all night! Every time you moved, he would sneak in and still a spoonful."

"I'm hungry man," Tai carried the food over to the table. "Sit, I'll serve."

"Tai…" Matt started.

"Relax," Tai held up plastic bowls and spoons, "It's not like we are eating with your best dish wear…or is it?"

"Sit down," Sora pulled on Matt's arm, making him take a seat next to her, "I've learned that there is no keeping Tai away from food his mother didn't prepare."

"Remember the last time you ate over at my house?" Tai took a seat across from Matt but next to Sora, "You said you thought Tk's socks would taste better."

"Oi," Matt wrinkled up his nose.

"Beboop," Sora tapped the blonde's nose and smiled at his confused stare.

"See, no matter what is going on. Beboop will always put a smile on someone's face." Tai took a mouthful of soup.


	8. A movie and popcorn

karone-sakura: Thanks for your review and I'm glad it put you in a better mood.

JyouraKoumi: Um...I'm not really sure if that's bad or good but whatever.

theladyknight; Wow, thanks so much. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter.Eilirielhad meantioned that Matt was too gloomy so I tried to lighten him up a bit. I'm glad it worked, I mean...who doesn't enjoy Tai and Matt's exchange of words from time to time. It keeps them young.

I am afraid the next chapter isn't long at all. I was just trying to put something down to keep the story going. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have more time to work on this story and be able to deliever a better chapter for you all. Thanks for the review and to everyone else who reads this. - Cheers!

"Popcorn is ready!" Tai jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Sora.

"And half of it's on the floor," Matt gave a slight nod to the food that spilled out of Tai's bowl.

"Ah," Tai waved a hand in the air, "You couldn't tell the new popcorn from last week's. Ever heard of a vacuum cleaner?"

"I have it in the closet, care to show me how it works?"

"I'd like to but you see, I've been dying to see this movie. I believe I was how should I say…"

"Grounded?" Sora giggled as she reached into the bowl of popcorn.

"I suppose that is a word to use…" Tai shrugged is broad shoulders, "I was detain by a former appointment."

"You were grounded!" Matt reached behind Sora to slap Tai across the head. "When aren't you in trouble?"

"When I know I have practice, tourment or a really good game is on the TV set."

"We can't watch this show until we turn off the lights!" Matt walked over, switched off the lights before the show could start.

"If I can't go to sleep tonight, neither can either of you!" Sora warned the boys.

"Relax, you'll sleep fine," Tai popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"Quite hogging that," Matt reached over Sora to get a hand full of food.

"ME!" Tai's mouth dropped, "Look at that!"

"I took a handful!" Matt replied

"Like hell you did! You took half the bowlful!" Tai hugged the bowel closer to him.

"Selfish troll…"

"I am not a troll Blondie!"

"You act like a troll, you look like a troll, by gosh…"

"Hey," Sora hit both of the boys in the ribs. "I would like to watch this with out you two shouting names at each other."

* * *

"I can't believe he is sleeping!" Sora gaped at the boy who was using her shoulder as a pillow. 

"I don't think he's sleeping, just drooling." Matt placed his finger on Tai's forehead to give him a little nudge. The result was Tai to shift position, his head thrown back over the sofa and snoring louder then a grizzle bear. "He's going to soak your shoulder."

"I like him better when he drools." Sora picked up Tai's head and placed it on the sofa pillow.

"Do you think he is dreaming about something that makes him drool?"

"I don't know."

"Or maybe he can't drool and dream at the same time," Matt flipped the television off with the remote control. "Now what?"

"I'm not really sleepy," Sora said softly. "Are you?"

"If I went to bed now, I would be awake for another two hours." Matt sighed, "Just lying there. Don't you hate that? There you are, lying in your bed, facing the ceiling and all you can think about is how you have to stop thinking and get some sleep but you never do stop. It's like trying to listen to a complete silence. Its not there, it won't happen because something is always making a noise. Whether it is the humming sound of your refrigerator or a distant dog bark…or your best friend snoring out his bloody lungs."

"I know what we can do!" Sora jumped up off the sofa, ran down the hall into Matt's room.

"I can do that!" Matt said to himself with a grin. He stood up, throwing the remote on Tai's chest and headed down the hall to his room.

"I found these when I was cleaning! Opps, sorry." Coming down the hall, Sora carried boxes for board games, she smacked against Matt's chest.

"Board Games?"

"Yeah..why?" Sora asked over her shoulder as she continued down the hall.

"Never mind." Matt frowned, fallowing her but not as eagerly as before. "I do own video games, we could play them."

"That's alright." Sora placed the boxes down on the table, "Aw, look at that! I wish I had a camera! Isn't he so cute?"

Matt glanced over to his troll-looking friend who was holding the remote in a most loving way, "Whatever."

"What do you want to play first?"

"I haven't played those games since I was eight!" Matt frowned, "I don't even know if all the pieces are even there."

"Was that the last time you cleaned your room?" Sora patted to a spot on the floor next to her. "What first?"

"I have video games, Sor." Matt knelt down beside her, "Can't we play something on play…"

"No we are going to have an enjoyable evening playing um…Shoots and Ladders!" Sora smiled as she held up the box.

"I don't even remember how to play…come to think of it; I don't think I ever did. Tk and I just made up the rules as we went along."

"Shoots and ladders or Monopoly?" 

"Shoots and ladders!" Matt sighed in defeat.


	9. Ladders, Slides, and cheaters

karone-sakura: Thank you for the review. Yeah it was short but I hadn't wrote for awhile and I thought even a little is better then nothing. I'm glad you did enjoy it and that the shortness didn't kill you off...I mean, I could use your reviews for the future chapters. This story doesn't have many more...

Soramon: I know, it was short but hey...I did give a warning. I am caught updoing other things but still felt the story should have something since it had been awhile. However, not as long as some of my other stories...oi. I am enjoying this story, I enjoy writting it. There is no pressure no thick plots to explain, just friends and a little romance. Thank you for reading and for bebooping your mum. Keep the Beboop alive!

theladyknight: I enjoyed your review. I like using Tai as a character because he took on a personality where not only can he give it out, he can take it with a grin on his lovely face. He has one of the best traits about him which...makes him even less human then he is already! He's almost perfect. Matt has that get out of my face stance with him. The two of them shouldn't get along as well as they do yet, a lesson in life is given by keeping them as friends.

Well...I wouldn't be writing all of this if the next chapter wasn't up! I hope you enjoy the game between Matt and Sora.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sora gave a little frown as she watched Matt move up the slide. They had been playing shoots and ladders for forty-five minutes and neither of the two had made it to the top of the board. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Ladders you go up and slides you go down."

"You can go up slides." Matt told her.

"Not in this game you can't."

"Why do I have to keep going down?"

"Because you keep landing in the same spot."

"So let me move up!"

"Then that would be cheating."

"It's only a kid's game! Someone needs to win."

"Yes and it will be won by playing fair."

"I don't like this game."

"Stop pouting!" Sora rolled her eyes, "You don't like it because you aren't winning. You are supposed to be here!" She took his figurine and moved it down the picture slide.

"If I keep moving down, I'll never make it to the top."

"Really sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Sora stuck out her tongue and Matt snapped at her. "Did you just try to bite my tongue!"

"Just let me move up the slide this one time." Matt ignored her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because you want to win. I just want to make it out of this spot. I've been stuck between these two rows for the last ten minutes!" Matt explained.

"You can't ask people to let you cheat."

"I tried not asking and you still made me move down the stupid slide." He threw his hands in the air.

"I can't believe you are acting this way!" Sora grinned at the blonde-haired person.

"Me?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "You are the one that is acting like this is a tournament!"

"No I am not."

"You certainly are. Only four minutes ago you jabbed me in the ribs while I was throwing the dice. Ten minutes ago you were throwing popcorn at me. Twenty minutes ago, you tried to bite my hand and a half an hour ago you made death threats towards my snail if I rolled a higher number then you!"

"It was an accident about the ribs and you just misunderstood me."

"Like hell. How about when you passed me? What was the victory dance all about?"

"I….I was got up in the moment."

"But I want to move ten spaces from where I am, still um…" Matt counted the little boxes between him and Sora, "it would be twenty spaces behind you."

"And by giving you those ten spaces could cost me the game."

"AH!" Matt pointed at her, "You are doing it again!"

"What?"

"Can't you just play a game for fun?"

"I think this is fun."

"As long as you are winning."

"Me? Yeah, you are the one begging to let you cheat!"

"To move ten spaces from where I am, not to move before you!"

"Cheating is cheating no matter how you look at it."

"You are very scary person…"

"And you Mister are going to lose this game," Sora rolled the dice and moved her eight spaces, "Doubles I roll again."

"Who ever made that rule? Is it even a rule for Candy Land?" Matt flipped the box over.

"No wonder you are losing." Sora laughed, "See these big words?" She reached over towards Matt to show him the lettering on the box, "It says: Shoots and Ladders! Not Candy Land."

"Pretty much the same idea," Matt shrugged.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I always get stuck in the glum stuff and pretty much stay there until the game is over…" Matt watched her roll from her second turn, only moving three more spaces. "Wow, that was worth a roll."

"Until you get pass the slides, I wouldn't make any comments on what I roll."

"You take this game too far."

"Because I play by the rules and I won't let you cheat?"

"It isn't cheating if you don't win and I wasn't asking to win. I was asking not to go down the bloody slide!" Matt explained.

"It's cheating when you don't go down the slide." Sora told him, "Besides when I was younger, I always wanted to go down the slides. I thought my little charaters would enjoy it more then always having to go up the ladders."

"Did you know they are cardboard cut outs?"

"Of course I did but to me, they had feelings." Sora sighed, "Didn't you ever think your toys had feelings?"

"No…what kind of feelings would a truck have?"

"How about any toy soldiers?"

"Didn't play with toy solders." Matt told her.

"Well when ever I went to visit Tai, all of our toys had feelings and had personalities even these little 'cardboard cut outs'," Sora tilted her head, "What happen to the other characters?"

"What characters?"

"These! The cardboard cut outs we were just talking about! Matt, please don't tell my all the blonde jokes are true!" She held up her marker, "There are suppose to be four I think. You only have two."

"Oh those," Matt gave a small smile; "I suppose all of my toys were adventurers. Tk and I tied them up with string and threw them over the balcony side. Bungee jumping freaks. However these two survivors were drinking heavily." He pointed to the two pieces on the game board, "The other two felt they should not be jumping. So drunken cardboard pieces stayed on the floor to help care for the bungee rope. It was a bad mistake…a fatal mistake."

"Fatal, huh?" Sora rolled the dice and moved three more spaces.

"Yeah, the rope broke and they fell to their doom. These two were charged for murder by the state of Candy Land King and Mr. Green however, the Judge Tk found them to be innocent because I could not come up with enough evidence. Hey…"

"That is a cute story." Sora smiled. "Is there a Candy Land King?"

"You just rolled!" Matt ignored her. "It was my turn."

"If three minutes go by and the roller does not roll the next person in line to roll…which would be me, can roll."

"You're making up rules!"

"No I am not."

"I've never heard of that before!"

"Come on, you said it yourself! You were never a big player of this game where I played all the time."

"You made up rules!"

"No I didn't!" Sora rolled again.

"Why did you just roll? That's three times in a row!"

"Because now it is officially my turn to roll. Before, it was your turn but you know.. .You snooze you lose. Therefore, I took your turn for you. Now it's my turn."

"This isn't fair."

"Because I wouldn't let you cheat?"

"Yes! You can cheat but I can't!"

"I'm not cheating, Matt!" Sora's mouth dropped, "I am playing by the rules."

"You're rules!" Matt snatched the dice from her hand.

"It's my turn! You can't steal turns!"

"But you stole mine turn!"

"Yes but I did if fairly."

"How was making up a rule to steal someone's turn fair? You didn't even warn me that you were making up a new rule!"

"You don't have to give warnings that you are stealing a turn with legal reasons."

"What's legal about stealing my turn? Stealing and legal never are in the same sentence! Illegal maybe but not legal." Matt fumed.

"You waited too long."

"I didn't know that was a rule!"

"Really, Matt. You should know the rules of a game before you volunteer to play them."

"I didn't volunteer! I wanted to play a video game, something you can't cheat at!"

"Now now…It's alright. I didn't let you cheat in this game did I?"

"No because you were too busy cheating yourself!"

"Just give me the dice."

"No."

"Matt, the dice."

"My roll."

"No it isn't," Sora lunged at Matt, trying to take the dice from him.

"Back off!" Matt raised his hand in the air so she couldn't reach.

"Grow up!" Sora replied.

"Me? It looks like you are the one who needs to grow a few more inches." Matt smiled as Sora kept stretching to reach the dice making her chest brush against his side.

"Haha, that was so clever! Do you come up with these little sentences yourself?" Sora pushed him backwards and hurried to pin his hand that held the dice. "Sucker!"

Matt closed his fist tighter around the dice.

"I'll tickle you!" Sora warned him.

"Not ticklish," Matt grinned as Sora tried to peel his fingers away from the dice. She glared at him for a moment before making good on her threat.

"Oh my god!" She sat on top of him after trying all the tickle spots a person could have hidden under their clothes, "You're not ticklish! That isn't human!"

"There are a lot of people who aren't ticklish…bet you're not one of them!" Matt gave a half grin before pushing her on her back and finding a spot on her side that made her scream with laughter.

"Stop!" Sora gasps for air, "I give! I give!"

"Do I get to go up the slide?"

"NO!" She giggle some more, rolling over to get her side away from his fingers. He reached down to found the special spot behind one's knee that made Sora buckle up in a ball. "STOP!" She giggled.

"Do I win?"

"HELL NO BOY!" Sora pushed him away, wiping her eyes.

Matt put his finger on his lip, "Shh….you'll wake up the salvia troll."

"The saliva troll now huh?" Sora took a few deep breaths, turning her head towards Matt. He lay beside her, his arm propping up his head as he stared down at her. , watching her with his poker face stare.

"You have beautiful eyes," Sora whispered. Matt didn't wait, he leaned down, his lips brushing against hers, barely touching. Sora closed her eyes, opened her mouth slightly, waiting for Matt's tongue to slide pass her lips.

"SHOOTS AND LADDERS!" Tai suddenly popped up his head.

"The Slopering Troll has awoken from his slumber." Matt looked down at the now wide eyes girl and gave her a wink…

"Huh?" Tai scratched his head, "Why didn't you wake me? I love this game! Me and Kari, we played it all the time when we were kids!"

"Matt is trying to cheat; he wants to go up the slides."

Tai turned to the other boy; his chocolate brown eyes grew huge, "Man! That is so very wrong! You are really messed up."

"It's a board game!"

"You can't go up the slides in Shoots and Ladders!" Tai shook his head, "You go up the ladders and…"

"Down the slides, I know!" Matt sighed.

"Why would anyone want to cheat in this game?"

"No idea," Sora shook her red head. "But let me tell you, I am completely shocked that this person is even our friend."

"What?"

"You can't cheat in a game, Matt." Tai slapped his back.

"It's not a real game…it's a stupid board game!"

"Stupid or not, you are a cheat and cheaters have to move to the beginning of the game."

"I didn't cheat! She wouldn't let me!"

"I couldn't help you get corrupted!" Sora gasped, "What kind of a friend would I be?"

"I don't know what kind of a friend you are now!" Matt stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm done playing! It's a stupid game!" Matt went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Don't mess the room up!" Sora yelled.

"Wanna start all over?" Tai asked.

"Sure, you can be Matt." Sora gave him Matt's figurine.

"I don't want this one…" He looked through the box.

"Matt and Tk only have two. Seems the others went bungee jumping over the balcony and the cord broke."

"Huh?"

"Long story," Sora grinned. "You can roll first since," She made her voice louder so Matt could hear; "I WON THE LAST GAME BECAUSE OF POOR SPORTSMENSHIP!"

"IT'S A STUPID GAME!" Matt gave a shout from his room.

"My favourite game was Trouble and um…that game you take bones from this guy with the red nose." Tai frowned when he rolled two's.

"Operation," Sora took the dice and made her move on the board.

"Hey, I had doubles! I get to roll again."

"Are you sure?" Sora raised her eyebrows, "It doesn't say so on the rules."

"Because the rules are simplified for the children, you and I are not children," Tai leaned closer to her, "Besides I over heard that you took your double roll with Matt…"

"Did you?" Sora gave a nervous laugh and put the dice in the hand Tai held out towards you.

"Yes I did." Tai gave another toss, "So…who ate all the popcorn?"


	10. Good Night

karone-sakura: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this next part. It's 11:30pm and I was determind to get it up today!

JyouraKoumi: LOL, thanks for straighting me out on the "sic" thing and thank you for being my fan.

Soramon: Well...I suppose now that you killed Tai, there isn't anyone to stop the kiss...

ravenrouge19: Update...sorry it took so long.

theladyknight: Thanks for the review. I actually took some of the game parts from my own childhood pass. Me and my youngest sister use to make our barbies bunji jump from the attic window. One time, my brother cut the cord by opening his window. My oldest sister would always change rules to make herself the winner. I could never keep up with it! I'm afraid it was I who would storm off pouting but who could blame me when everything I did was wrong but my oldest sister was right. It became a very difficult game...

Kuroi Black Nightingale: You know I said the very same thing about another's story. Why didn't I start reading it before...allwell, the importantthing is that you are reading and the end is coming up very very soon. So this story will be finished. Probably before the end of next week. Then...I need to work on two more stories I kinda blew off.

Thanks for the reveiws and to anyone who read but didn't reveiw. Remember, keep the beboop a live!

* * *

"I'm hungry," Tai gave a huge yawn before shutting the box of Shoots and Ladders. "I'm always hungry after a good win!"

"Shut up…" Sora gave the boy across from her on the floor one of her best glares. She crossed her arms to give off a pouting expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure if it was you who won you wouldn't be telling me to shut up." Tai gave his friend his sweetest grin. "I think you ought to check on Matt, would you?"

"Why? Do it yourself!"

"No way, I am going to raid the fridge!" Tai sprung up from his spot on the floor, holding the game in his hand. "Where do we put this?"

"I grabbed it from T.K's room."

"But…that's away from the kitchen!"

"You can't starve by going to T.K's room and back again!"

"Did I mention that it is away from the kitchen?" Tai gave a nervous look about the room, "I'll just stick it here for now." He slid the game under the sofa.

"You know I really don't think it's just the people who live here that are messing this place up. I have a conclusion that it may be a guest!"

"I'm not aware of Matt inviting any rude guest…but then again I'm not here all the time."

"Forget," Sora rolled her eyes before standing up to go down the hall.

* * *

The hallway had a dim light that came from the living room, the doorways before Matt's room stood open quietly in the dark, making the hallway seem longer. Matt's room stood open, different shades of light flickered in the room giving it a soft look. She slipped into the bedroom softly, not drawing attention to herself. Matt lay on his stomach at the foot of the bed, too engrossed in the television across the room.

"Any chance you might be done pouting?" Sora asked from her spot near the door.

"I don't pout," Matt gave her a brief smile before turning back to the television set.

"What are you watching?" Sora sat down beside him on the bed.

"A commercial."

"Oh aren't you the funny one!" Sora slapped him on the shoulder. Matt glanced up at her from over his shoulder and back at the television.

"Anyone wants some soda?" Tai came in the room with three cans in his hand.

"If we said no?" Sora asked.

"Then I won't have to make a trip back to the fridge when I run out." He took a seat on the floor in front of the bed.

"I thought you were going to find something to eat," Sora asked the brunet.

"You're hungry again!" Matt looked over at his friend, "You had three helpings of dinner and ate all the popcorn!"

"See, I told you!" Sora smirked. "He was going on how you and I ate all the popcorn, Matt."

"I don't remember eating all the popcorn!" Tai's brown eyes grew huge.

"You growled at me every time I tried to get an extra buttery one!" Sora told her brunet friend.

"You spit in the damn bowl so no one else would eat anymore!" Matt slapped the back of Tai's head.

"Oi…I remember now! That's when the actor's head exploded on the movie!" Tai grinned, "That was such a good movie. Anyways, I don't see what the big deal is? If I don't eat this stuff, it would just sit in the refrigerator and go bad. Wasting food isn't something I would want to be a part of, especially when I have a mother who stinks at cooking."

"How would you know if the movie was any good? You drooled through out the movie," Matt glared.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did. The sofa pillow needed squeezed out after we moved your bulky head."

"My head isn't bulky, Blondie."

"You hit soccer balls with your head all the time, I am sure there are some dents in that jungle of hair."

Tai ran his hands through his damp hair, "I don't have dents!"

"Troll boy…"

Tai glanced up at his two friends and gave a huge grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Matt asked.

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"No…You're being mean to me."

"I'm always mean to you but I make it up by feeding your stupid face," Matt took a can of soda from the other's hand.

"Well this time you really hurt my feelings, I have you know that I am a very good soccer player."

"I know you are," Matt patted Tai's head as if he was a puppy; "I never said you weren't. I just said your head has a few dents. So tell me already.''

"I'll be right back," Sora headed for the door, "I need a bottle of water, don't start swinging fist until I get back!"

"Hey Matt," Tai leaned closer to Matt's face.

"Hey what?" Matt arched an eyebrow.

"Sora was checking out your ass."

"Shut up."

Matt grabbed Tai by the neck and started to rub his head furiously. Tai squirmed loose, hooking his arm around Matt's neck and pulling him hard on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Sora came back through the door, closing the lid on her water bottle, "I wasn't going that long and already you two have your hands all over each other. Can't I leave you two alone for a few seconds?"

"He was giving me a nookie!" Tai pulled away from Matt.

"Was not!" Matt sat up on the bed, making room for Sora to sit next to him.

"Like hell you weren't!" Tai punched Matt in the shoulder.

"HEY!" Sora called out. "Don't start hitting each other. You two always get out of hand."

Matt returned Tai's punch in the shoulder a little harder, knocking Tai backwards.

Tai stood up and chargedatMatt, "URCHHHH!" when he was near the bed, Tai leaped on top of his friend. The collision caused Matt to smack his head on the wall.

"Knock it off you two!" Sora hit Tai over the head with one of Matt's pillows. "One of youare going to hurt yourself or worse, mess up this bloody room!"

"He…" Tai started to say but Matt thrust forward, tackling Tai around the middle and sending them both off the bed.

"HEY!" Sora yelled again but the boys ignored her as they rolled on the floor, swinging their fist.

"HEY!" A man shouted from over Sora's shoulder, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Matt's father stood in his son's doorway, peering at both the boys and Sora.

"Nothing," Matt stood up, crossing his arms.

"Hey, how you doing?" Tai stood beside Matt, a huge grin spread on his face.

"What's going on?" Mr. Ishida repeated.

"Nothing," Matt shook his head.

"Nothing," Tai scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing, huh? I come home to hear Sora screaming her head off and you two rolling around the floor in a fist fight, but nothing is going on."

Matt found a spot on the floor that seemed more interesting to stare at then looking at his father's face.

"Well…um," Tai gave a nervous chuckle, "We were just goofing around, Sir."

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was screaming," Sora apologized "I was trying to get them to stop and…"

"Don't you two think it's a little late to be here?" Mr. Ishida cut Sora off, "And what are you doing wearing my cloths, Tai?" Matt's father glanced at Tai and gave a brief glance at Sora who was wearing Matt's shirt for a nightgown. "Where are your cloths?"

"Relax dad. We were out and sorta got caught in the rain," Matt told him, "So we came back here and I threw our clothes in the dryer. They need something to wear."

"I might be cute Sir but I really doubt anyone would want to see me running around in the nude," Tai shrugged.

"Tell me Matt, how does one get caught in the rain when it has been raining since the sun came up?"Mr. Ishida gave Tai a breif glare.

"Err…It's actually my fault sir," Tai smiled weakly.

"I'm not surprised."

"I was bored and I asked Matt and Sora to play soccer…"

"In the rain?"

"Yes Sir, in the rain," Tai gave a sheepish grin, "We were having a good time when we realise that not only were we soaked but muddy and hungry too."

"You didn't think that playing a soccer game in the rain would make you muddy?"

"Well…I wasn't thinking.."

"I didn't think so."

"So we came back here for something to eat."

"And why here?"

"Mum's cooking…"

"Never mind, I forgot about your mother's amusing dishes."

"Since it was late, I just ask them to stay over Dad." Matt finished for Tai.

"And your mother agreed?" Mr. Ishida looked over at Tai.

"Yes sir!" Tai grinned. "She knows you will treat me better then you treat your own kids...but she means that in a nice way. Not that you don't treat your kids well. Mum would never say that, only that you are extra careful when someone spends the night. Not that you aren't a careful man, you just keep an extra eye on someone else kids because of the responsiblity...not that you don't think you have responisibilty with our own children or anything Imean, you raising Matt shows that you are a responsibile man..."

"And how about your parents Sora?" Mr.Ishida covered Tai's mouth. "I find it very hard to imagine your parents aproving of letting you spend the night with two boys, unchaperone." Mr. Ishida, like his son, folder his arms and stared at Sora.

"Well…um." Sora looked over at her two friends.

"Nothing was going to happen, Dad. She was going to sleep in here and Tai was sleeping on the sofa."

"And you were going to sleep where?"

"In your room,'' Matt shrugged.

"Ah, I see." Mr. Ishida scratched his chin for a moment. "I'll make a phone call in the morning to both of your families. As you can expect, you will be grounded Matt…"

"For what?" Matt protested.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure while you are grounded, Tai and Sora will be also." Mr. Ishida looked around the room, "Although I'll have to think what I will have you do while you are grounded. Cleaning your room won't be one of them I see."

"Sora…"Matt has a slight nod in the red head directions.

"Really?"

"I couldn't sleep here while there was um…" Sora looked around the room.

"While the mold had legs of its own," Tai helped.

"It wasn't that bad…" Matt frowned.

"Yes it was," Mr. Ishida, continued looking around the room. "I didn't realise the room was this large."

* * *

"There," Matt handed Tai another pillow, "This one isn't wet." The blonde watched his friend put the pillow behind his head, "You do know that it was your own drool, Troll boy."

"I love it when you call me by my pet name. It shows me how much you really care," Tai grinned and winked at his friend before settling into the sofa and the thick covers.

"Shut up…" Matt turned off the light to the living room before heading down the hall. He was about to open his father's door when Sora came out of the bathroom. Matt froze with his hand on the knob, "Um, you okay for tonight? Do you need extra covers or pillows…or anything else?"

"No," She shook her head, her hair still wet from the shower earlier.

"Sorry Dad is going to get you in trouble with your parents," Matt walked over to his bedroom door.

"No, it's alright. We both knew it wasn't a good idea." Sora shrugged, "If it would had been you and Tai at my house, my parents would had driven you two straight home even if it was two in the morning."

"But I pushed you to…"

"If I didn't want to, I really wouldn't have stayed Matt." Sora tilted her head a little, "You know that. Since when did I do anything I really didn't want to do?"

"Good point," Matt said softly with a slight grin.

"You know what?"

"What's that?"

"There is one thing you can do for me to help me sleep."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Sora pushed him against the wall. One of her hands grasped his shirt collar, yanking his head down to her lips, the other hand she put behind his neck. She slipped her tongue between his lips, brushing her tongue against his, sinking the kiss deeper. Before the kiss ended, she tugged his bottom lip to give a quick suck. "Thank you. I've been wanting to do that all day." Sora patted his cheek and turned into his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind an astonished Matt with his mouth half open.

* * *

Sora leaned against the closed door, closing her eyes. _I cannot believe I did that. This is so unlike me! What if he didn't want that? What if he did but only that one time! What if…I need Mimi! _Sora rushed over to Matt's cell phone, pressing her friend's number quickly. Three times, she only received Mimi's voice mail before the girl actually picked up the phone.

"Matt…" Mimi's slurred, sleepy voice came on the line, "What did I tell you about calling me so late? Not everyone stays up after one! How can I get my beauty rest with you calling me all the time? Just stay out of June's sight and she will not have you corned! I told you before I wasn't going to bail you out! Therefore, stop calling…call Tai! Alternatively, maybe Joe, even Izzy but not me! Ugh! I have school tomorrow! I hate getting up for school…wait tomorrow is Sunday. Okay I don't have school but you know what? I still hate being wakened up at two in the morning. I was having this wonderful dream about…"

"Mims, this isn't Matt." Sora grinned.

"Sora?" Mimi was silent for a moment, "Do you know you have Matt's phone?"

"Yes..I know. I'm sleeping in his room."

"YOUR NOT!" Mimi shouted.

"In his room not with him," Sora hurried up.

"Too bad…that boy has a nice ass."

"I know but that's not the reason why I'm calling. You see Tai…"

"Tai has a nice ass too." Mimi's voice went dreamy.

"Well yes but I'm not calling about Tai's ass either. I wanted to tell you something that I did."

"You you you…that's all you ever talk about. Why can't we talk about Matt and Tai's ass? Do you realise how cute Izzy is getting? And don't even get me started with Joe! Oh my god, how about our new art teacher! Is he hot or is he..."

"Mimi are you still with me?"

"Sure, Hun." Mimi cooed, "What are we talking about?"

"I was going to tell you something that I did, something that you will find totally amazing."

"But you didn't sleep with anyone."

"Um…no but I did kiss Matt!"

"Oh yeah? Where? Because giving someone a kiss on the cheek doesn't count."

"No, I kissed him on the lips. Mouth open."

"Really!" Mimi squealed, "I have to go! I need to tell Kari!"

"But…"

"NIGHT!" Mimi hung up the phone.

"Mims! I…" Sora gave the phone a toss. "Thanks for nothing."


	11. Pancakes

karone-sakura: Thanks again for the review. I'm afraid this chapter isn't going to be as good. Sorry before hand. I think its safe to say, you can read it at night.

Kuroi Black Nightingale: Yep, they go to sleep...but everything else you have to read to find out. wink

Rileyyy: HA! It's about time I post? You just shoo along and finish up posting your other stories. You really need to stick with one. I don't have time to keep harassing you about two stories! sticks out tongue

GG-Triela: I've improved? That's always good. I'm a terribe speller and my grammer sucks even more. I am completly aware of the fact and I accepted that as part of my life. I'm glad you are reading however, this next one is going to...maybe ward you off of my story.. Warning. I recommand you don't read it and say you did. When the next chapter (I think it will be the final) is up, I'll let you know. If you do decide to read it, you are a very brave soul! I rushed the chapter, yeah this long in writing and I rushed it. Too much is going on too fast in my life right now. Hey, what's life without a little chaos?

JyouraKoumi: hugs To be honest I don't understand you sometimes but I don't know what any of my stories would be if it wasn't for you reading them! I expect you there even to say the worse of my stories. Since I started writing on here, you have always been there. You are my familiarity.

Soramon: Now you jinxed me! I don't know what to name the chapter! My head will hurt for a week! Isn't like Mimi to over react? I mean, Joe does, yes. Mimi seems to be the type to want to tell the whole world, to share the happiness even if it means waking Kari up in the middle of the night to do so. I too bebooped serval people this week. One just stared at me before walking away the other one kept talking, ignoring the fact that the beboop even took place.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Hiroaki asked as Matt came into the room.

"Um..yeah," Matt mumbled.

"You sure?" His father asked again, "You look a bit flush. I hope you don't come down with something from this little stunt the three of you pulled."

"I'm fine," Matt said softly; find his place on the floor near his father's bed.

Hiroaki had a light on at the nightstand and a book half read in hand. He peered over the top of the book watching Matt who lay on the floor. "You look lost in thought."

"I'm not!" Matt snapped. Hiroaki gave a brief shake of his head and flipped a page of his book. "Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still going to call Tai and Sora's parents?"

A deep sigh escaped Hiroaki lips; he put the book on his lap to see his son better, "What did you expect? I do not mind the fact that Tai is here, he is always here. However, you brought Sora here with no one else present but you and Tai. You kids are getting at an age when no matter what you do, no one is going to believe that nothing else happened. It's not good for her."

"But nothing did happen." Matt probed his head up with his hand, "We weren't doing…"

"It doesn't matter Matt," his father shook his head, "From everything you seen, you should know that it doesn't matter what happen but what everyone thinks happen. Sure, some people might give you the benefit of a doubt, most people will. It's the small amount of people who will speak ill of Sora and jealously can ruin a person. It can hurt her emotionally. You two boys need to start thinking of her reputation and what your actions make cause."

Matt stared silently at the floor, his blue eyes clouded with a storm of emotions.

"I'll tell you what," Hiroaki turned out the light, "You let me sleep on it. I might change my mind in the morning if you promise me that you will not be bringing her here again with out someone else here. I like Sora; I like her as if she was my own daughter. I would never allow my daughter to spend the night with you or with Tai. Understand?"

"You don't trust me?" Matt asked, staring at the dark shadow forum of his father.

"You're kidding? Of course I don't, not with a girl." Hiroaki chuckled, "I've stepped into one too many make-out moments with you and a various different young women, Matt. Do you take me as a fool? I know you are not innocent when it comes to sex. You are a daughter's father's worst nightmare."

* * *

"Good morning!" Sora into the living room with her hands stretching outward in the air. "Did you sleep well?"

"No!" Tai barked, "I did not sleep well at all and let me tell you why…."

"Okay…."

"Ah, I'm kidding. I can sleep anywhere!" Tai gave her one of his cheerful smiles. It was something she always liked about her friend. No matter how down things got, he always found a brighter side. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not as good as you it appears," Sora sighed, _how could I sleep well? I was in Matt's bed! Every time I rolled over to the other side, I imagine rolling into his arms. Those blue eyes staring at me, that lopsided grin of his…I need to lie. _"I kept thinking how mum and dad are going to hit the roof when they get a call from Matt's dad this morning."

"Oi, I've thought about that more then twice," Tai sympathised with me.

"Thought about what?" Matt mumbled still looking half-asleep as he approached his two friends. He was still wearing the clothes he went to bed in and his hair was tousled in many directions.

"Good morning, Sleepy head" Sora smiled shyly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Matt gave her a huge smile before averting his eyes to the breakfast table.

"About how good it would be to get some breakfast around here!" Tai blurted out, eyeing Sora carefully. She blushed even more, turning to her empty plate. "Is this anyway to treat guest? Guest that even went into the store to purchase the food for breakfast!"

"It was my money," Matt reminded him.

"Yet it was me that went into the store. I walked around thinking 'Hmmm…what would everyone want for breakfast.' It was me that had to think what you most likely didn't have yet needed…like milk! And it was me who had to go to the cashier…" Tai claimed.

"Which you flirted with, we saw you through the window," Matt arched an eyebrow, "So it wasn't all that bad."

"Don't interrupt me when I am ranting, I might forget where I was going…" Tai smacked his forehead, "There it just went! Happy now! The point is, it was I who thought about us eating in the morning!"

"Yet you did that with out an invitation for breakfast." Matt replied.

"Because you are inconsiderate! You never think what I may want or what I may need or…"

"What you may want! The only thing you ever think about is food or soccer!"

"It's better then music and girls!" Tai drew up a blank face and Matt stared at him intently, "Alright maybe not better then girls but soccer is real close! It's up there, it's neck to neck, almost sharing the same spot. It's a penny off…"

"Yeah I get it" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Tai hissed.

"You know, I think you can't think of anything else because of your hair growth spurt. It's eating away at any brain cells that may be working."

"I'll have you know that I am intelligent! For god sake, I am the caption of the team! My grades have to maintain…."

"The teachers pity you…" Matt smirked.

"Pity me!"

"Yes, they pity you or they want you out of their class. T.K told me you have a bad habit of opening your mouth."

"Blah, your brother doesn't know dillie."

"I don't know what dillie is…" Matt tilted his head.

"It's a Tai word…" Tai smiled.

"Another one of those, huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"When ever you can't find a word for something, you make one up."

"Like hell I do."

"Like hell you don't."

"Don't curse at me when I'm cursing at you!"

"You want to try and stop me?"

"Yeah…after you make me breakfast. I can't fight on an empty stomach."

Matt slapped Tai on the back of the head.

"Hold up you two!" Sora giggled, "It sounds like you two are dating!"

"You have to be kidding," Tai's brown eyes grew large; "He's a bed hog!"

"I couldn't wake up beside Tai; his hair might poke me in the eye." Matt winked at Sora.

"Make the damn breakfast!" Tai crossed his arms.

"And what did you buy for breakfast?" Matt open the refrigerator.

"Pancakes! Nothing better then pancakes from scratch." Tai beamed.

Matt held a box of microwave pancakes up in the air. "You bought these?"

"Yeah," Tai smiled.

"This is mircowavable food, Tai. You could have made your own breakfast." Matt leaned against the counter.

"What did you expect? I do not know what the ingredients are to actually make pancakes from scratch!" Tai rolled his eyes, "If I knew that I wouldn't have to have bought the microwave ones!"

"The point is that instead of sulking you could have gotten up to make your own food."

"But you make it better then I do. You put it on exactly the right minutes to make it hot but not hard and burnt. You put the butter on exactly the right time…" Tai whined.

"You're fucking lazy."

"You have a dirty mouth," Tai grinned, "And here comes your dad…GOOD morning Sir! How did you sleep? I have to say I love what you did to the kitchen!"

"Good morning. The only thing we did was to throw the garbage out, Tai." Mr. Ishida grumbled, finding an empty chair at the table.

"Which gave the kitchen a bigger look and a better smell?" Tai held up his fork. "I was just telling Matt what a good chief he is but that inconsiderate child of yours insisted that anyone can make mircowaveable food."

"Shut-up Tai," Matt gave his father a plate of pancakes before putting another plate in the microwave.

"Don't you two have the same conversation every morning that Tai spends the night?" Hiroaki asked as he flipped through yesterday's newspaper.

"Yeah but I'm waiting for it to become boring." Tai wrinkled up his nose as a thought came to his mind, "Sir? Why are you reading the news from yesterday if you report it?"

"Stupid!" Sora smacked Tai in the back of the head.

"WHAT?"

"It's alright, Sora." Hiroaki smiled at her, "It's an old habit, Tai." He set the paper aside to focus on the food before him. "T.K's mum writes for the paper."

"Oi..sorry," Tai frowned and looked over at his red headed friend, "Why didn't you stop me from asking that Sora! What kind of friend are you? Do you like it when I ask embarrassing questions?"

"I am a kind of friend that can't read your mind!" Sora grinned.

"You're up early," Matt put a plate of food on top of Tai and Sora's placemats. "I thought you would have wanted to sleep in since you came off work so late."

"I would have like too but with you and Tai arguing I found it difficult to do so," his father looked up at him. "Besides, the smell of food would have gotten me out of bed."

"Matt, my fork has spots on it," Tai held up his fork.

Matt grabbed it and pushed it through his friend's syrup, "There, now you can't tell."

"Um…thanks," Tai picked up the fork, syrup strings gripped the pancake and the fork. "Looks yummy."

* * *

"Well, this is it." Tai looked at his front door and sighed, "I really appreciate you walking me home. A boy with my physic, well just look at me. It is not a safe world for me. I'd be a sporting event for the ladies."

"Daydreaming again?" Matt arched an eyebrow.

"I love it when you say sweet things to me!" Tai winked over at the blonde-haired person. "Hey there is Mrs. Kissinger. Follow my lead, would you?" He looked over at Matt and Sora.

"Alright…" Sora quickly glanced at Matt, shrugging her shoulder before following her best friend up the stairs.

"Hello Mrs. Kissinger, how are you this morning?" Tai grinned widely.

"Hmph. What is good about it? It is getting chilly you know? Winter is on its way. My old bones don't do well in the winter."

"I remember," Tai folded his arms, "How are the cats?"

"Fine, fine. All fine." The elder woman took a seat on the front porch. "You are up early, Tai. Did your parents lock you out again?"

"No ma'am. I was over at their house." Tai nodded to Sora and Matt.

"Oh, you were." She eyed Sora closely then Matt. "Fine couple."

"There not a couple," Tai frowned. "This is Matt and the red head is Sora."

"Nice to meet you both," Mrs. Kissinger smiled.

"Sora is my girlfriend," Tai smiled.

"What?" Sora mouth fell.

"It's about time you find yourself a girlfriend. 'Bout time." Mrs. Kissinger smiled.

"Matt's my boyfriend,"

"What?" Matt looked at Tai. Sora started to giggle, hiding her mouth in Matt's sleeve.

"Excuse me? My old ears are hard at hearing sometimes."

"I SAID MATT IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Tai screamed.

"Tai," Matt looked around the empty street.

"What do you need a boyfriend for, Son? You have a perfectly good girlfriend standing over there."

"Oi, she isn't that good of a girlfriend," Tai sighed sadly, "That's why I had to pick up a boyfriend on the sly. But you know what? I caught them cheating on me the other day. Seems they were making out behind my back. I figure, why not join them."

"You get out of here!" Mrs. Kissinger laughed, "Go on, the lot of you. Silly boy!"

"Talk to you later, Mrs. Kissinger!" Tai grinned and wave at the elderly woman. "Bye Matt and Sora."

"Bye!" Sora yelled back.

"Whatever…" Matt gave Tai a glare before the brown-haired person shut his door.

"Um…we aren't really dating Tai," Sora told the woman on the porch.

"Oh I know, I know. That boy is always trying to give me heart attack. Good boy though. Always has a smile no matter how cloudy the day is." She started to rock on her chair, "But you two are a fine looking pair."

"Um, thanks." Sora blushed; looking over her should at Matt who merely shrugged.

"What's wrong son? Cat got ya tongue?"

"No Ma' is." Matt gave her a smile.

"I see…"

"Well, it's nice meeting you." Sora smiled at the woman.

"Likewise. I have seen you before, the both of you. Never saw you together until now. I hope I see more of you."

"You will, Tai can't get rid of us." Sora returned the woman's warm smile.

"More like we can't get rid of him." Matt mumbled, leading Sora down the stairs.

They walked in silent, the fresh smell of rain filled with the now crowed streets. Sora took a deep breath and reached for Matt's hand, holding it in her own. "Let's take the park. I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Matt asked.

"About us."

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Come on; don't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss last night!"


	12. Always loved you

JyouraKoumi: I'm thinking of doing a story for you, a short story but the a peice of the end of this story is for you. Thanks for reading many of my fics.

Soramon: I had to leave it there. I had to make sure you would come back for more. This is the end however. Leaves you hanging but there might be a new story coming out of it.

karone-sakura: Thanks for the reply and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

GG-Triela: That's alright, sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying. I hope you find some of this interesting. Thanks for all of your reviews.

Kuroi Black Nightingale: your kidding? I can't think of anyone who would want to keep their hands off of matt and I'm sure he's up for anything coming his way. This is the end so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

They took a left on the sidewalk and across the street, as soon as they hit the park it was as if the world belongs to them. The sky was a clear blue; the breeze was just a little on the chilly side enough of a wind to rustle up the already fallen leaves and make them dance on the green lawn. Very few people had found their way into the park that day. A few children were playing on the swings that, below their feet, a puddle of water reminded them of the rain that fallen all week. The usually small stream that ran the length of the park had now over flow its bank and grew into a rippling river of muddy water. Children stood gawking at the over grown stream, tossing in anything that would float. Parents kept pulling the children's back away from the water's edge. The soccer field was torn up from a well-done game Sora and Tai had played just that night. Chunks of soil were upturned, facing the sky with little wiggling bodies of worms trying to make their way back into the soil.

"I can't believe I made a fool of myself." Sora shook her head. "I don't know why I did it. It is not like me. I…I just thought that maybe you, hell I don't know what I thought." She turned to look at the Blondie, "You didn't feel anything from that kiss? Nothing at all!"

"I told you, I was tired and I think I had too much of Tai. It was really late, Sor…" Matt shook his head.

"I am so embarrassed. I told Mimi…MIMI who will tell everyone else. It's going to be around the whole school that I kissed you."

"Plenty of girls kissed me."

"Oh great, now I am in a category with all the other stupid bimbos!" Sora threw her hand up in the air. "People are going to laugh behind my back!"

"No one will laugh at you. I'm sure Mimi didn't tell everyone." Matt reinsured her.

"Please, this is Mims we are discussing! Of course, she told everyone! It'll be in the school's news letter, bold prints!"

"Sora you are making a bigger deal out of this…"

"I kissed you Matt, I told the worlds biggest mouth, and you can't returned the same feeling I have for you. Of course, this is a big deal! We can't even be friends after this!"

"Sure we can…"

"No we can't. That kiss, it will always be in the middle."

Matt frowned a little before shaking his head, "You and Tai kissed before, you two remind good friends."

"A kiss on the cheek does not count as a "kiss''. Mimi's words!" Sora shook her head, "What am I going to do? My life is now ruin."

"I guess you'll have to kiss me again, then. I'd hate to see you end your life over something as small as a little kiss." Matt grinned mischievously.

"Kiss you again?" Sora stared up into his blue eyes, and then to the smirk on his face, "You expect me to kiss you again after what I just went though! Why are you grinning! It is not funny! I stuck my neck out for that kiss and you stood before me pretending that it meant nothing to you! Stop laughing!" Sora slapped his arm. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"You should have seen your face," Matt grabbed her arms, pulling her fists down to her side.

"I hate you!" Sora spat.

"Nah, you can't possibly hate me after last night's kiss." Matt leaned down and kisses her gently on the lips, "the only thing I regret from last night was that the kiss didn't happen sooner…and that Tai was there." Matt grinned, keeping Sora's right hand in his left as they started to walk again. "You wouldn't believe how many times the thought of kissing you ran through my mind last night. So many opportunities but then…"

"Tai?"

"Yeah, Tai." Matt pulled Sora closer to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. "So what do we tell Tai?"

"We don't tell him anything," Sora snuggled into his shoulder, breathing in his aroma. "How about, when we get to my house we…"

"Sounds great!"

"I didn't even finish," Sora nudge his ribcage, "We curl up…"

"I can do that."

"Stop it!"

"I…"

"NO!" Sora placed her hand over his mouth, "We just curl up on the sofa, watch some movies and I'll heat up some coco or whatever you drink hot. What do you like?"

"More then a hot drink…That wasn't on my mind at all," Matt quirked up an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it wasn't however that is how we are going to play it. For now."

"Fine, but what I had in mind would be a lot of fun."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"So…what movie do you want to watch?" Matt called out to Sora from the sofa in her living room. Her mother left her a letter on the refrigerator saying she would not be home until after three. With her father away on a business meeting, this gave them the afternoon together.

"I don't know, just find something," Sora came out of the kitchen carrying two large mugs, "Here you go. Be careful it's hot."

"Thank you, even seeing the steam I would never have guessed!" Matt replied sarcastically.

"Don't get smart and drink up." Sora curled beside him, snuggling into his open arm. Matt rested his arm on her shoulder as he aimed at the Television set. He quickly ran through the channels, trying to find something that caught his interest.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Matt looked down at her with a devilish grin. "Why? You want to do something?"

"No," Sora rolled her eyes, "Is this all you going to think about now that we are dating?"

"We're dating? It was just a kiss!" Matt's azure eyes grew large.

"Don't make me dump this tea on you boy," Sora warned him.

"I never ask for us to be an item. We just had one kiss!"

"Two, remember at the park?"

"Oi, two kisses…" Sora pressed her lips over his, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

"Three." She mumbled against his lip.

"Hmm…three," Matt said dazedly.

"Now back to the television show."

"What show?" Matt asked still another kiss below her ear lope.

"Well see that's just it. I couldn't see what was playing because you kept flicking the remote so fast!" Sora squirmed out of his reach.

"There wasn't anything…"

"How do you know? You didn't even stop! How can you find something you might be interested in if you don't pause the controller?" Sora asked, throwing her finger in the direction of the television set.

"If there is hugging, kissing, crying, flowers, a wedding, a person in a hospital bed, or an animal it's not the show I want to watch. If I flick to anything that even hints in a few seconds that it will be one of those shows, I know not to stop and watch."

"And what shows do you know to stop and watch?"

"Explosion, cars, girls, dinosaurs eating someone, someone yelling in fear, someone with a large knife…"

"Huh-huh."

"And cartoons."

"Cartoons? Really?"

"I love the Simpsons. I watched it all day once with Tai."

"The Simpson's?"

"But hey, if you find anything worth wild, let me know." Matt handed her the remote.

"You are giving me the remote?" Sora grinned, "This must be the first in history that a man voluntary handed a woman the remote control." She aimed it at the TV set but nothing happen. She tried again before hitting the back of the remote in the palm of her hand.

"Don't get carried away, Luv. I gave you the remote but not the batteries." Matt grinned.

"You took out the batteries?" Sora blushed at her new pet name.

"Yeah, pathetic I know but at least we get to watch what I want." Matt smirked.

"I hate you." Sora pouted.

Matt leaned over to kiss her. "Let's forget about the TV, Sor."

"Matt, we just confessed our feelings less then an hour ago…"

"Relax Sora as much as I want to ravage you right now, I promise to play by your rules."

"My rules? So no touching from the…"

"Make them fair," Matt whined.

"No hands on bare skin!" Sora warned. "Or I'll call Tai and Davis to visit. NO! I'll tell Mimi you are interested in a new wardrobe."

"Fine," Matt gently pushed Sora against the length of the sofa. "I'll keep my hands out of from under your clothes."

"Here? On the sofa?"

"Yeah," Matt mumbled between kisses.

"But Mum or Dad…"

"Better here then in your room." Matt whispered as he planted kisses down her neck. "We can look at least half convening here on the sofa then coming out of your room."

"Oh…OH!" Sora gasped when Matt gently squeeze her left breast. "No hickeys, I can't explain that…"

"Hmmm…." Matt tugged at her earlobe.

* * *

"Honey, we are home!" Sora's mum called out into the apartment as she stepped through the door. Mr. Takenouchi stood behind her, carrying two grocery bags. "Why are the lights outs?"

Sora untangled herself from Matt's arm sleepily. They spent the whole afternoon watching television between making out sessions on the couch. Her lips felt bruised but at the same time, she couldn't help but grin. Matt stood and followed her out into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello…." Mrs. Takenouchi looked up at the tall blonde-haired person that stood behind her daughter. "You look familiar," She glanced at her daughter, watching a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Matt? T.K's older brother?" Sora smiled.

"Matt?" Toshiko covered her mouth, "I haven't seen you seen you were twelve!" She gave him a brief hug then stood back, "My you had a growth spurt!"

"MUM!" Sora gasped.

"Matt," Haruhiko nodded his head, "I'd offer you my hand but they are quite full right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Mrs. Takenouchi took a bag from her husband and led the group into the kitchen. "So, Matt what brings you over here?"

"Er…''

"Homework," Sora smiled, "I needed help in…"

"You get all A's." Haruhiko told her as he started unpack the grocery bag. Mrs. Takenouchi elbowed her husband. "What?"

Toshiko rolled her eyes and leaned against her husband and whispered, "Sora likes him so she asked him to help her. Be nice now. This is the first time she brought a boy over besides Tai and Izzy."

"But she gets…" Haruhiko whispered back.

"I know, you know, she knows but he doesn't. Don't you remember, it's how I got your attention?" Toshiko said softly. Matt and Sora exchanged smiles.

"You mean you didn't have trouble…"

"No dear," his wife sighed, "I was a straight A student." Toshiko picked up a bottle of pickles and places them in the fridge.

"Your dad didn't call," Sora leaned into Matt, who just smiled down at her and winked.

"He winked at our daughter, should I throw him out?" Haruhiko pretend he needed something and had to reach around his wife for the object.

"Of course not…" Mrs. Takenouchi whispered back. "Matt, Hun. Would you like to stay for dinner or is your father expecting you home?"

"No Ma'am he isn't and I don't really want to intrude."

"It's no intrusion." Toshiko smiled, "Besides, maybe we can catch up on how you are doing. Wow, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen." Matt replied.

"I remember you now, didn't you and Tai roll around punching each other all the time?" Mr. Takenouchi asked.

"Yes sir and we still do." Matt nodded his head.

"You are in that band, right?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, still unloading the groceries.

"Yes."

"How's that doing? From what I had heard, it is an amazing group. A lot of fans come in the flower shop wanting to buy roses for you boys."

"We are doing really well with it. There might be a new name change; The Wolves seem a little childish."

"So this band is something you want to do permanently?" Toshiko asked.

"No."

"It's not?" Sora looked over at Matt.

He shook his head, "I actually applied to an Unversity, and I'm on my way to being an Astronaut."

"Oh, how exciting! Your grades must be really good." Sora's Mother fished for more information.

"Very good, Ma'am." Matt smiled. "I'll graduate with honours."

"Really?" Sora folder her arms, "And he's a blonde too! I am amazed!"

"Didn't I throw you and Tai out because you broke a vase?" Haruhiko asked.

"MUM!" Sora turned to her mother.

"Honey that was a long time ago."

"I like that vase…"

"Hey Mum, why don't you and Dad relax while we cook you dinner?" Sora beamed.

"I don't know…"

"I'm an excellent cook," Matt offered.

"Really Mum, this boy can cook!" Sora smiled.

"Well, I suppose it's alright but if you need help let me know." Toshiko pushed her husband out of the kitchen.

"You are letting them in there?" Her husband asked.

"I would like to know if he can really cook. Face it; Sora would lose twenty pounds if she ever moved away from us. She cannot even make toast with out messing that up. She is a klutz in the kitchen."

"Yeah but…did you see that hickey he was wearing?" Haruhiko asked.

"How could I miss it?" His wife sighed, settling down on the sofa. "It was dark when we came in, her hair was a mess…I couldn't tell if his hair was suppose to be a mess or if that was the way he wore it. They were not just watching TV. Remember when we were at that age?"

"I'll kill the bastard!"

"Calm down, I know Sora and she wouldn't let it go that far…"

"But what about…"

"He's a good boy," Toshiko sighed, "She could do worse. They have been friends for a long time and this is her first 'real' boyfriend. I think it is serious and if we do not accept it, she will just see him behind our backs. This way, we can keep a watchful eye on them."

* * *

"I must say, I made out pretty good." Sora leaned towards her guest, watching as Matt chopped up some celery.

"What do you mean?" Matt arched an eyebrow.

"Well not only does my new boyfriend have looks but he's real smart and he knows how to cook." Sora stole a piece of celery.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Sor. We never made it official." Matt winked at the red head.

"Is that so?" Sora asked, she grabbed the front of his waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer to her, "Matt, do you want to be my boyfriend?" For good measurements, she slid her hand down his zipper stitching, while nibbling on a spot on his neck which, she had found from the earlier make-out sessions, drove him crazy. Matt moaned a yes, while placing his hand on the back of her head. She felt him grow hard against her belly, with a lot of willpower, she pulled away. "I need to cool off!" Sora gasped before walking to the refrigerator, pulling the freezer door open and placing her head inside.

"Okay…" Matt turned back to the celery. "That was…odd. I have seen Tai do that a thousand times. But never thought I'd see the you doing that."

"Oh, does he make passes at you too?"

"That's not what I meant."

Sora walked back over to Matt and pulled herself up onto the counter to watch him cook her family a meal. "Matt?" She swiped a strain of hair that fell across his forehead.

"Hmmm?" He looked over at her.

"I love you," She smiled, "I think I have loved you for a very long time."

Matt leaned forward, his forehead touched her own, "I always loved you." He smiled before touching her nose, "Beboop."

Sora grinned, her head still touching his, "Beboop huh?"

"Yeah," Matt kissed her softly.

* * *

"I tried to call you yesterday afternoon," Tai threw a piece of bread to the ducks that swarmed his feet at the park.

"Oh yeah?" Matt wrinkled his nose, trying not to step in any bird waste.

"Yep," Tai glanced over his should, watching at the blonde-haired person found a seat on a clean bench, "You must have turned off your cell phone."

"I don't think it works anymore. Not since the trip in the water fountain." Matt shields his eyes from the sun, glancing over the destruction of the five-day storm.

"Oh. I guess that's a good reason not to get back to me." Tai threw another piece of bread.

"Tai, you are suppose to feed the ducks not kill them with stale bread." Matt told the brown-haired person.

"It's not stale!" Tai took a bite out of a slice of bread, "It's good."

"You keep hitting the birds in the head!" Matt accused.

"I'm just throwing, it's not my fault they can't catch!" after finishing off the loaf of bread, Tai sat next to Matt. He surveyed the ground before him, taking it all in. The air smelt cleaner, fresh. Everything looks more alive. "Where'd you get the hickey?"

"Hmmm?" Matt quickly glanced over at Tai.

"The bloody hicky on your neck, where'd you get it?" Tai asked again. "Someone gave it to you. I can't see you doing that to yourself."

"Don't worry about it," Matt shrugged it off.

"Why? The girl doesn't matter to you?" Tai asked.

"Forget it Tai," Matt started to get up.

"No, I won't," Tai reached over to grab the sleeve of Matt's jacket. He yanked the other boy down onto the bench.

"It's none of your business Tai," Matt warned him.

"You know, that's were you are wrong." Tai glared at Matt. "If you think you are going to play her like you do all the other girls you are deeply mistaken. I won't let you hurt her."

"Tai," Matt started.

"No, don't Tai me. I am not stupid, Matt. I saw this happening, the way you two were yesterday. Just understand this, you hurt her and I will hurt you. Don't screw things up." Tai stood up and gave a loud yawn.

"You knew about this?" Matt arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I already talked to Sor. Of course, I'm not going to hurt her." Tai winked, "It's more fun messing you up."

"Like hell. Your sister hits harder then you do."

"Why would my sister hit you?" Tai glared, "What happen behind my back?"

"Hey, there is Mimi." Matt pointed to a girl walking towards them.

"Don't' change the subject!"

"Get over yourself," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Mimi gave Tai a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You two fighting again?" She sighed.

"Us? Fight? Phftt. Never," Tai shook his head.

"Yeah, right. OH Matt I just got off the phone with Sor!" Mimi squealed, wrapping her arms around the tall boy and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You got a bit of lips stick there," Tai motioned to Matt's cheek.

"You too," Matt started to wipe his own cheek.

"Don't!" Mimi slapped Matt's hand. "I have a wipe in here." She started to dig though her purse.

"A baby wipe?" Tai laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mimi glared before grabbing Matt's face and rubbing the lipstick off. "I will have you know that these come in handy." She then turned to Tai and rubbed a little harder on his face.

"Ow, Mims!" Tai tried to pull away.

"Stop being a baby!" Mimi smirked.

"Hello everyone. I didn't expect to see you three out and about," a new voice broke the trio up.

"Izzy," Matt bit his bottom lip, "How are you?"

"Fine," Izzy said slowly looking between Matt and Tai. "Did I miss something?"

"No but it looks like we did," Tai gave the red-head a broad grin. "When did you start wearing lip stick?"

"You know Tai," Matt put his arm on Tai's shoulder, "That lip stick colour, it looks familiar. Don't you think?"

"You know Matt," Tai put his finger to his lip, "I think you are right but where have we seen it before."

"Knock it off," Mimi blushed.

"Mimi, don't you were that shade?" Matt asked.

Izzy quickly glanced at Mimi before wiping at his cheek.

"Can't get it off can you?" Tai asked, "Mimi has some baby wipes that does the trick."

"And it also helps if you wipe it where she kissed you," Matt lifted an eyebrow, "It doesn't look like it was done on the cheek."

"Unless, you started to wear it lip stick too," Tai chuckled.

"What's going on with between the two of you?" Matt asked looking at Izzy then at Mimi.

"It's not important right now. That's another story, right now I want to hear about you and Sora and I am going to hear all the juicy parts," Mimi linked her arm around Matt and looked over her shoulder. "You two coming? I figure you three boys could buy me lunch."

* * *

And that's the end. Hope you liked the story and thanks to everyone who had read it!

CHEERS!

did you beboop someone today?


End file.
